<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Volonté de La Force by Snips_Skyguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568959">La Volonté de La Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snips_Skyguy/pseuds/Snips_Skyguy'>Snips_Skyguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snips_Skyguy/pseuds/Snips_Skyguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>      Dans une galaxie lointaine très lointaine, un autre monde inconnu pour la plupart, une guerre, - un conflit - faisait rage sur la planète Messaline, entre deux espèces ennemies depuis la nuit des temps, désespérée de remporter la victoire sur leurs ennemis, prête à tout pour la survie et de la prospérité de son espèce, Melle Myers crée une arme, une enfant dotée de puissants pouvoirs hors du commun, qu'elle fait grandir dans un laboratoire, qui sera leur “Sauveuse”,</p><p>Jusqu'à ce que la volonté de la Force guide cette enfant jusqu'à Anakin Skywalker pour la sauver et la protégée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Everyone, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La Sauveuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Dans une galaxie lointaine très lointaine, un autre monde inconnu pour la plupart, une guerre, - un conflit - faisait rage sur la planète Messaline, entre deux espèces ennemies depuis la nuit des temps, d'un côté une espèce humanoïde, les Fleshkind et de l'autre, les Metalkind fait entièrement de métal, désespérée de remporter la victoire sur leurs ennemis, prête à tout pour la survie et de la prospérité de son espèce, Melle Myers crée une arme, une enfant dotée de puissants pouvoirs hors du commun qu'elle fait grandir dans un laboratoire, qui sera leur “Sauveuse”,</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Tout ce passe comme prévu ?” demande Melle Myers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>       “Oui, l'arme sera bientôt opérationnelle, Madame !” réponds une scientifique. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      “Parfait, cette enfant nous sauvera tous !” affirma Melle Myers fièrement en observant l'arme, son enfant, qui assurera la survie de leur espèce et assurera la destruction et l'extermination de leur ennemi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pensez-vous qu'il tiendra parole ? Lui faites-vous confiance ?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nous avons des ennemis en communs, c'est lui qui nous a engagé ! Ne l'oubliez pas, Lina cette enfant apportera notre salut, cette enfant nous sauvera tous !” répliqua la femme.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    La scientifique, Lina est chargée de veiller et surveiller la croissance et l'évolution de l'arme pour qu'elle soit parfaitement opérationnelle selon les probabilités, elle le sera dans quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“L'arme sera opérationnelle d'ici peu de temps, Madame.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Quand ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      Melle Myers sourit fièrement, son arme, son enfant, après des siècles, des années-lumière, des sacrifices et des vies détruites à travailler avec acharnement, elle touche au but, très bientôt tout sera - enfin - terminé,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “C'est Parfait, Lina !” répondit-elle. “Venez allons leur annoncer !”</p>
</div><p><br/>----</p><p></p><div>
  <p>        Leur monde, la planète Messaline autrefois si belle, si paisible, si vivante était désormais triste, morte, ravagée et détruite par ce conflit qui faisait rage depuis des années-lumière, avec la destruction de leur ennemi, elle pourrait retrouver sa splendeur et sa richesse d'antant.</p>
</div><p>         Le soleil embrasait le massif par la beauté de ses couleurs. Il était impossible de rester indifférent devant la beauté et la splendeur des tons rosés et orangés que le ciel brun orangé pouvait offrir.</p><p>        Une merveille de millions de mondes, de galaxie d'un assemblage d'étoiles, de gaz, de poussières, de vide et essentiellement de matière noire, oppressé par l'Ancien Dieu, en sommeil depuis des siècles, c'est ce pour quoi l'arme a été conçue et programmée, sa destruction.</p><p>    “Le moment que nous attendions est enfin venu, la fin est proche, durant des siècles et des années-lumière nous sommes massacrés par nos ennemis, en ces heures douloureuses,</p><p>Je pense à nos familles et nos alliés qui nous ont quittés, je peux vous assurer que leurs sacrifices ne seront pas en vains, honorés, acclamés, perdus à jamais mais jamais oubliés, notre chagrin et notre douleur va prendre fin une fois pour toute.</p><p>   Enfin nous touchons au but, nous allons retrouver notre liberté et rien ni personne ne pourra nous empêcher de remporter cette victoire ! C’est le cœur empli de joie que je vous annonce aujourd’hui que l'arme sera bientôt opérationnelle, elle nous sauvera tous, ma fille, notre Sauveuse !” dit fièrement Melle Myers.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Chantons ensemble pour l'élever.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>https://youtu.be/QV1RJk09vQ4</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>“Rest now</em><br/><em>My warrior</em><br/><em>Rest now, your hardship is over.</em><br/><em>Live</em><br/><em>Wake up. Wake up</em><br/>And let the cloak,<br/><em>of Life cling to your bones.</em><br/><em>Cling to your bones.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Wake up wake up</em><br/><em>Live.</em><br/><em>Wake up wake up</em><br/>And let the cloak,<br/><em>of Life cling to your bones.</em><br/><em>Cling to your bones</em><br/><em>Wake up wake up</em><br/><em>Live.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Wake up. Wake up</em><br/><em>And let the cloak</em>,<br/><em>of Life cling to your bones.</em><br/><em>Cling to your bones</em><br/><em>Wake up wake up</em></p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>To your bones</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wake up. Wake up”</em>
</p><p>       Une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements, des cris de joie l'accueillirent, confiante et déterminée, ils se relèveront toujours plus fort, la fin est proche et inéluctable.</p><p>---</p><p>      Quelques heures plus tard, en retournant au laboratoire avec Lina, Melle Myers réalisa avec effroi que son enfant, l'arme, leur salut avait disparue,</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Lina ?” interrogea telle furieuse. “Où est-elle ? Où est mon enfant ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Je l'ignore, Madame ! Elle était juste là !” répond Lina abasourdie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Retrouvez-la, sans elle, nous sommes tous perdu !” ordonna telle en quittant la pièce furieuse. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maman, arrive mon enfant ! Où que tu sois, je vais te retrouver !” dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel.</p>
</div><p><br/>---</p><p>       Dans une autre galaxie, très loin de la planète Messaline, sur la planète Coruscant, la Capitale de la République où vivaient des êtres pouvant manier la Force à leur guise, les Jedi, des Gardiens et des Défenseurs de la paix diront certains, vivant dans un prestigieux Temple, faisant partis d'un ordre strict et religieux, l'Ordre Jedi, mais depuis l'année dernière, la Galaxie était en Guerre et les Jedi étaient devenus des soldats avec une armée de vaillants et valeureux soldats Clones, à la suite de leur défaite sur la planète Géonosis, la Guerre des Clones a débuté.</p><p>     La nuit était tombée sur la planète, tout était calme et silencieux c'est du moins ce que pensait Anakin Skywalker, un chevalier Jedi, un des plus puissants ayant jamais vécus, l'Élu selon une prophétie qui apportera l'équilibre dans la Force, en plus de cette énorme responsabilité et le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il portait également un secret qu'il était parfois un peu trop lourd à porter, il avait enfreins et brisé le Code Jedi selon lequel ils vivent, interdisant les relations, les pièces-jointes et donc les attachements étaient strictement interdits pourtant il avait rompu son engagement et son serment celui ‘de ne servir que la Force uniquement’, il était marié, à un ange, Padmé Amidala, la Sénatrice de Naboo.</p><p>       Incapable de dormir, Anakin médite - bien qu'il détestait -  cela, l'aider à se calmer et ne pas laisser ses émotions obscurcir son jugement étant jedi il n'était pas bon ni conseillé de s'attarder sur les erreurs passées pouvant conduire au Côté Obscur c'est ce qui lui avait était enseigné depuis qu'il était arrivé au Temple, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ayant été attaché à leurs règles et leur Code Jedi signifiant que l'attachement et les pièces-jointes pouvaient amener vers une voie sombre. - <b>“L'attachement est prohibé. La possession est prohibée. La compassion qui est à l'amour à la fois inconditionnel et infini est l'un des fondements de la vie du Jedi, donc on pourrait dire qu'on nous encourage à aimer.”</b>- avait-il une fois dit à Padmé.</p><p>     Bien qu'il y ait quelques exceptions, la plupart des Jedi qu'il connaissait étaient froids sans émotions et passaient leurs temps à le sermonner et à lui faire la leçon en lui rappelant le Code Jedi, pour qu'il n'oublie pas ses devoirs et ses responsabilités, interdisant d'avoir toutes formes d'attachement.</p><p>---</p><p>     Un bruit le sortit de sa méditation, la sonnette de la porte, Anakin vit qu'il était 5 h 34 du matin, Padmé dormait toujours, décidant de ne pas la réveiller, il enfila une chemise puis se leva pour aller enquêter. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? À cette heure-ci ?</p><p>     Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, attrapa la poignée et poussa la porte, il ne vit personne, il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque, sur le sol, un maxi-cozy, il s'approcha et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir à sa grande surprise un bébé.</p><p>    “Qu'est-ce que … ?” dit-il avant de courir à l'extérieur pour tenter de trouver ses parents mais ne trouvait personne alors il retourna auprès de l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant elle, pour l'observer tentant toujours de comprendre pour quelle raison quelqu'un laisserait-il son enfant sur le pas de la porte d'un inconnu. Quelle que soit la réponse, il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule ici dans le froid et l'emmena à l'intérieur, la personne qui la plaçait ici avait ses raisons,</p><p>       Arrivé à l'intérieur, la lumière allumée, il l'a prise dans ses bras, “Oh, Pourquoi quelqu'un t'a t-il laissée sur le pas de la porte d'un inconnu ?” demande t-il, elle se mit à pleurer et les lumières se mirent à exploser, Anakin posa les yeux sur cette enfant, abasourdi, se mits à la bercer. Comment a-t-elle fait cela ? Qui est-elle ?</p><p>---</p><p>       Deux heures plus tard, Padmé s'est réveillée aux pleurs d'un bébé et de bruits d'explosion, elle remarqua également que son mari n'était pas à ses côtés, elle se leva pour enfiler sa robe de chambre et sortir de la chambre.</p><p>       Arrivée au salon, à sa grande surprise elle remarqua son mari en train de bercer un bébé, “Ani, Qu'est-ce que … ?” demande Padmé abasourdie.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Chuuut ! Je t'en prie, ne la fais pas pleurer ! Elle a pleuré toute à l'heure ! Et les ampoules ont explosées !” réponds Anakin en la berçant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Quoi ? Qui est-elle ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aucune idée, je l'aie trouvée cette nuit sur le pas de la porte !”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Qui pourrait bien avoir abandonné cette enfant ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“C'est la question que je me pose !” répondit-il alors que la petite se remets à pleurer et l'ordinateur derrière eux explose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Qu'est-ce que ... ?” commença Padmé, abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de se passer. “C'est elle qui a fait ça ?”</p>
</div><p>     “Oui,” répondit-il en la berçant pour la calmer.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>     “Il n'y avait rien avec elle ? Une lettre, un mot quelque chose ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Rien du tout.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Qu'allons-nous faire ? Sa mère et son père doivent être mort d'inquiétude. Ils doivent parcourir la galaxie à sa recherche.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Peut-être. Peut être pas. Quelle que soit la personne qui l'a laissée sur le pas de la porte, ce n'était pas un accident. Je pense que quelqu'un a besoin de moi pour protéger ce bébé”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“La protéger de quoi ? Contre qui ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“C'est ce que nous devons découvrir, avant qu'ils ne viennent la chercher.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   “Tu devrais contacter Obi-Wan, il pourrait nous aider !”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oui, Tu as raison.”</p>
</div><p>    “Tu devrais également lui dire la vérité, je suis sûr qu'il gardera notre secret ! Il t'aime, Anakin !”</p><p>     “Pendant ce temps-là, je vais aller demander à Sabé et Dormé d'aller acheter des langes ou des couches, quelques layettes et du lait en poudre pour elle !” dit-elle en quittant la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>    Anakin acquiesça et sortit son comlink pour contacter son Ancien Maître Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>“Ici Kenobi.”</em><br/>  <br/>“Obi-Wan ici Anakin, pourriez-vous venir il faudrait que je vous parle !”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Où ça ?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“À l'appartement de la Sénatrice Amidala !”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Pour quelles raisons ? Que fais-tu là-bas ?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Je vais tout vous expliquer !”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Très bien, j'arrive.”</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>---</p><p>     “Anakin ?” demanda Obi-Wan en entrant dans la pièce près d'un quart d'heure après qu'il l'ait contacté.</p><p>     “Ici. Dans le salon.” répondit Anakin en continuant à la bercer pour ne pas qu'elle pleure. “Chuuuut … Tout va bien.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>     Obi-Wan, abasourdi à la vue de son ancien Élève tenant dans ses bras un bébé, mille et une questions lui traversèrent l'esprit, qui est-elle ? Que se passe-t-il ?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “Que se passe-t-il au nom de la Force ?”</p>
</div><p>   “Je l'aie trouvée cette nuit sur le pas de la porte!”</p><p>  “Je vois.” réponds le Maître Jedi pensivement en observant l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer, Anakin tente de l'empêcher de pleurer en vain, la télévision se mit à exploser à grande la surprise d'Obi-Wan.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Est-ce elle qui a fait cela ?”</p>
</div><p>   “Oui. Apparemment, elle contrôle les impulsions électriques ! En une nuit, elle a fait exploser, les lumières, l'ordinateur et maintenant la télévision.”</p><p>   “Cette enfant n'est pas comme les autres !”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Non. En effet, je m'en suis aperçu.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Et R2 ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah. R2 ne sortira pas. Eh bien, le feriez-vous si vous pouviez faire frire vos circuits ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Probablement pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu contacté ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    “Je pense qu'elle est en danger ! Quelqu'un doit vouloir que je la protège !” soupira Anakin en ne quittant pas la petite fille des yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Je vois.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Allez-vous m'aidait ?”</p>
</div><p>    “Évidemment, aurais-tu autre chose à me dire quant à la raison pour laquelle tu sois ici et non au Temple ?”</p><p>Anakin ne dit rien pendant une minute avant de soupirer. “Je suis désolé, je vous ai déçu, Maître !”</p><p>   “Anakin, tu ne m'as jamais déçu, jamais ! Je t'assure que tu peux vraiment tout me dire !”</p><p>   “J'ai enfreint le règlement Maître, je suis tombé amoureux.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“La Sénatrice Amidala, je présume ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oui.”</p>
</div><p>   “Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te connais Anakin, la subtilité n'a jamais était l'un de tes points fort.”</p><p>   “Il y a plus … Je ne suis pas juste tombé amoureux ! Nous sommes mariés.”</p><p>    À ses mots, Obi-Wan était abasourdi, et resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Mariés ?</p><p>    “Alors, celle-là, je dois admettre que je ne l'aie pas vu venir ! Depuis combien de temps ?”</p><p>    “Il y a un an, après avoir survécu à Géonosis, je l'ai ramenée sur Naboo, où nous nous sommes mariés en secret.”</p><p>     Obi-Wan ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, toujours abasourdi et déconcerté par la situation, Anakin prit son silence pour une désapprobation et de la déception.</p><p>    “Je vous déçois.” soupira Anakin en détournant le regard.</p><p>    “Bien sûr que non, j'aurai dû le savoir que contrairement aux autres jedi tu as besoin d'attachement pour vivre ! Tu n'as pas était élevé au Temple comme nous autres ! Et là encore tu n'es pas un Jedi des plus conventionnels, Anakin … Je suis honoré que tu me fasses confiance avec un tel secret, je n'irai pas le dire au Conseil, tu as ma parole.”</p><p>    “Merci Maître. Je ne voulais pas vous alourdir avec un secret d'une telle ampleur mais cette enfant est en danger et j'ai besoin de votre aide.”</p><p>    “Je vais t'aider.” dit-il en lui souriant tendrement.</p><p>    “Merci.” répondit-il en regardant l'enfant dans ses bras. “Voulez-vous la prendre ?”</p><p>    “Oui.” répondit-il en laissant Anakin la lui déposait dans les bras.</p><p>    Après l'avoir observée pendant un moment, Obi-Wan lève les yeux vers Anakin et lui sourit. “Elle est adorable,”</p><p>“Oui.”</p><p>     La petite fille sur le point de se remettre à pleurer, Obi-Wan la berce tandis qu'Anakin tente de la faire taire. “Non, Non, Non, Pleures pas ! Ne pleure pas ! Tout va bien.”</p><p>---</p><p>      Une demi-heure plus tard, Padmé fit irruption dans le salon avec ses deux servantes; avec des sacs emplis de toute sorte d'affaire pour le bébé, heureusement Sabé et Dormé ont trouvés pas mal de choses.</p><p>   “Merci Sabé. Merci Dormé.” les remercia t-elle. “Veuillez préparer un biberon, voulez-vous ?”</p><p>Elles s'inclinent devant elle avant de quitter la pièce.</p><p>     Padmé sourit en voyant son mari avec Obi-Wan tenant la petite fille dans ses bras.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Maître Kenobi.”</p>
</div><p>  “Sénatrice Amidala- Skywalker.” la saluait-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait pour eux.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Anakin, vous a tout expliqué ?”</p>
</div><p>   “Jusque dans les moindres détails. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir pour aller le raconter au Conseil, si c'est de dont vous vous inquiétez.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Merci. Maître Kenobi. Qu'allons-nous faire ?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Il faut en parler au Conseil.” dit Obi-Wan.</p>
  <p>  Anakin roule des yeux. “Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils diront que ça n'est pas leur problème.” dit-il sarcastiquement. “Et je refuse de l'abandonner, quelqu'un m'a désigné pour la protéger et c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.” affirma Anakin.</p>
</div><p>Obi-Wan soupira. “Tu as raison.” admit-il. “Moi non plus je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Alors que fait-on ?”</p><p>“On va avoir besoin d'aide. Peut-être qu'on pourrait contacter Rex et Cody pour nous aider ?” proposa Anakin.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Que vas-tu leur dire ?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“La vérité,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“C'est une sage décision, Anakin.”</p>
</div><p><br/>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. L'Union fait la Force:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Quelques heures plus tard, Obi-Wan et Anakin avaient contactés Rex et Cody pour leur demander leur aide pour protéger l'enfant, - et Padmé fut contrainte de se rendre au Sénat pour une réunion, - ils furent également estomaqués et abasourdis quant à leur Général qui avait enfreint le Code Jedi, qu'il était marié, et en même temps, Rex ne leur dira pas mais il avait des doutes, depuis la crise du virus de l'ombre bleue sur Naboo, il y a quelques mois, durant laquelle ils devaient empêcher les droïdes séparatistes et le virus de s'échapper du laboratoire, ils ont failli mourir, pendant qu'Anakin et Obi-Wan se rendaient sur Iego, le monde des milles lunes pour y trouvé l'antidote, Racine de Reeksa qui les a tous sauvés, à la suite de cet incident, les troupes de la 501ᵉ, Rex y compris, ont commencées à soupçonner qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre leur Général et la Sénatrice Amidala et avaient lancés les paris.</p><p>         Rex focalisa toute son attention sur l'enfant dans les bras du Général Skywalker, elle semblait calme et si paisible, en écoutant les explications d'Anakin quant aux circonstances selon lesquelles il a trouvé la petite fille, le mirent en colère, à l'idée que quelqu'un ne veuille lui faire du mal, elle était si mignonne, si petite, si innocente et maintenant quelqu'un l'a recherche pour lui faire du mal, quelle que soit la personne qui l'a laissé là, savait qu'en l'emmenant jusqu'au Général Skywalker, elle serait protégée en sécurité. </p><p>“Elle est adorable,” fit-il remarquer en lui souriant tendrement. *“Ad'ika.” </p><p>     Anakin acquiesça silencieusement sans quitter l'enfant des yeux, sentant qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer, il se mit à la bercer, “Chuuuut … Non, Non, Non, pleures pas, pleures pas ! Tout va bien !” lui murmura-t-il doucement.</p><p>“Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il lui faire du mal ?” interrogea Rex confus et énervé à l'idée que l'on puisse, penser à blesser un bébé, un être innocent le mettait hors de lui et il n'était pas le seul. </p><p>    Anakin s'éclaircit la voix avant de déclarer. “Cette enfant n'est pas comme les autres.”</p><p>“Comment ça ?” demanda Cody confus.</p><p>“Lorsqu'elle pleure, elle fait … exploser des choses.” explique Anakin.</p><p>      Rex, après avoir échangé un regard avec Cody, déclare. “Vous plaisantez ?”</p><p>     “Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, voire complètement improbable …”</p><p>    “C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !” affirma Cody, septique en croisant les bras.</p><p>   “Mais en une nuit, elle a fait exploser, les lumières, l'ordinateur et plus tôt, la télévision.” affirma Anakin.</p><p>      Rex s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt et ne dit rien, </p><p>“Je l'aie vu de mes propres yeux …” dit Obi-Wan tentant de les convaincre, avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, </p><p>       La petite fille se mit à pleurer et l'émetteur du casque de Rex se mit à grésiller et une ampoule d'une lampe de chevet à proximité explose, le Capitaine et le Commandant Clone se détournèrent en levant les mains au dessus de la tête par réflexe pour se protéger avant de les rabaissait et de lever la tête vers leurs Généraux Jedi puis, les yeux écarquillés, rivés sur l'enfant, ils furent tout deux forcés de reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison, cette petite était spéciale et improbable à plus d'un titre, </p><p>      “Improbable …” parvient à dire Rex toujours sous le choc.</p><p>     “Vous me croyez maintenant ?” demanda Anakin en berçant la petite fille qui se mets à rire et les lumières se mettent à clignoter. “Tu trouves ça amusant ?” lui demanda t-il de façon rhétorique. Il reçut un sourire en guise de réponse. “Petite Chipie !” murmura t-il doucement en souriant.</p><p>    “De toute évidence !” dit Cody semblant avoir retrouvé sa voix. “Pourtant, je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois, cette enfant est incroyable !”</p><p>   “En effet. Elle semble contrôler les impulsions électriques ou électroniques.” réponds Anakin sans quitter l'enfant des yeux.</p><p>“A-t-elle un nom ?” demanda Rex.</p><p>Anakin haussa les épaules. “Pas que je sache !” </p><p>  “Comment allons-nous la protéger si nous ne savons même pas de quoi ?” demanda Cody.</p><p>  “C'est ce qu'il faut découvrir avant qu'il ne vienne après elle.” réponds Anakin en levant les yeux vers lui.</p><p>  “La vraie question est: qui est-elle ? Et qui l'a laissée ici ? Elle doit être très spéciale, avec de tels pouvoirs.” dit Obi-Wan pensivement en caressant sa barbe dans un moment de réflexion.</p><p>---</p><p>       Sur la planète Messaline, Melle Myers était toujours à la recherche de son ‘enfant’, sans aucune piste, sa colère et sa rage ne faisait qu'augmenter de minutes en minutes, pourtant  elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner pas après tout cet acharnement, elle ne savait toujours pas qui l'avait emmenée ni à quel endroit, leur employeur qui les avait engagé, était fou de rage à l'idée d'avoir perdu ‘son arme’, contre ses ennemis, les Jedi, il devait la trouver avant eux.</p><p>    “Nous avons tout revérifié des centaines de fois ! Y compris les caméra et les vidéos de surveillance du laboratoire ! Aucune trace de l'arme.” dit Melle Myers.</p><p>     La silhouette encapuchonnée, sur l'hologramme devenait de plus en plus en colère à chaque seconde qui passe. <em>“Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de surveiller un bébé !”</em> dit leur employeur. <em>“Il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle ne soit opérationnelle, et avant nos ennemis !”</em></p><p>  “Nous faisons tout notre possible pour la retrouver ! Mes soldats scrutent la Galaxie à sa recherche.”</p><p> <em> “De toute évidence cela n'est pas suffisant ! Vous mettez mes plans en danger, il y a des choses bien plus importantes qui requiert mon attention et ma surveillance, autre que votre notoire incompétence et votre échec, Melle Myers.”</em></p><p>  “Nous allons redoubler d'efforts, mon seigneur !” dit Melle Myers.</p><p>  <em>“Je l'espère dans votre propre intérêt ! Si vous voulez que je tienne parole, et empêche vos ennemis de vous trouver, retrouvez-la-moi ! Faites tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire ! Ne laissez personne vous arrêtez ! Et ramenez-la-moi !”</em> lui ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître.</p><p>---</p><p>       Anakin continue de la bercer pour l'apaiser et rassurer, la petite fille, - après avoir mangé il y a une heure et avoir été changée, Padmé l'avait également changée de vêtements et l'avait vêtue d'un - autre - pyjama et d'un bonnet blanc, s'endort immédiatement, et la dépose dans sa nacelle et l'attache tout doucement.</p><p>“Comment allons-nous nous y prendre ?” demanda Rex.</p><p>      Obi-Wan, se caressant la barbe, prit un moment de réflexion, en regardant l'enfant dans sa nacelle endormie, sous les yeux attendris de son ancien Élève qui ne la quitter pas des yeux, réfléchissant à sa question et la réponse qu'il pourrait lui donner ! La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, cette enfant, de toute évidence ne venait pas de leur galaxie, <br/>    <br/>    “Pour commencer, il ne faut rien dire au Conseil et je doute qu'aux archives du Temple nous trouvions des réponses, avec de tels pouvoirs cette enfant ne vient pas de notre galaxie,” </p><p>   “D'un autre monde donc ?” demanda Cody en suivant son raisonnement.</p><p>“À l'évidence !” réponds Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Comment allons-nous procéder ?” demanda Rex.</p><p>   “Il faudrait enquêter sur des phénomènes récents similaires à ses pouvoirs !” dit Anakin en désignant la petite éveillée dans sa nacelle, </p><p>  “Malheureusement, c'est loin d'être aussi simple.” dit Obi-Wan.</p><p>“En effet, c'est tellement … ”</p><p>“Improbable ?” devina Obi-Wan.</p><p>Anakin acquiesça. “Oui,” </p><p>“Tout comme elle.” ajouta Rex.</p><p>  “De plus, nous ne savons rien ! Ni d'où elle vient ni la raison pour laquelle elle a était enlevée à ses parents.” déclara Anakin.</p><p>  “Peut-être pour la protéger d'eux, justement !” dit Cody.</p><p>  “À ce stade, nous ne pouvons négliger aucune piste !” réponds Obi-Wan.</p><p> “Général, vous ne voulez pas impliquer le Conseil mais seriez-vous contre si je contactai certains de mes hommes pour nous aider ?”</p><p>    Il secoua la tête. “Non, Toute aide est la bienvenue ! À qui pensez-vous, Rex ?” demanda Anakin.</p><p>“Fives et Jesse, Monsieur.” réponds Rex.</p><p> “Entendu. Contactez également Kix, je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien.” dit Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>      Rex acquiesça et presse le bouton sur son comlink fixé à son poignet, il patienta, puis quelques minutes, il entendit la voix d'un de ses hommes et frère.</p><p>
  <em>“Ici, le soldat ARC Trooper Fives, j'écoute.”</em>
</p><p>“Fives, ici le Capitaine Rex.”</p><p>
  <em>“Mes excuses, mon Capitaine, que puis-je faire pour vous ?”</em>
</p><p>    Rex resta silencieux une seconde en tapant les coordonnées de sa position actuelle pour qu'il le rejoigne. “Pourriez-vous venir aux coordonnées que je vous envoie sur votre comlink ?”</p><p>   “<em>Je suppose, ai-je des ennuis, Capitaine ?”</em> demanda Fives inquiet à l'idée d'avoir commis une insubordination.</p><p>  “Non, il n'y a aucun problème, Fives ! Il faut juste que je vous parle, trouvez Jesse et Kix et emmener les avec vous mais n'en parlez à personne d'autre ! C'est compris ?”</p><p><em>  “Chef, Oui, chef,”</em> répondit Fives avant de s'interrompre. <em>“Euh, monsieur, pourquoi là-bas ?”</em> demanda-t-il, septique et confus en ayant reçu les coordonnées de point de rencontre.</p><p>“Nous allons tous vous expliquer, Fives.”</p><p>
  <em>“Nous ?”</em>
</p><p>  “Les Généraux Skywalker et Kenobi sont avec moi, venez avec Jesse et Kix nous vous attendons.” réponds Rex.</p><p>---</p><p>      Un quart d'heure tard après que Rex les aient contactés, Fives, Jesse et Kix étaient arrivés à l'appartement, leurs yeux étaient rivés sur l'enfant calmement endormi dans sa nacelle en écoutant les explications de leur Général quant à la situation actuelle et quant aux raisons et aux circonstances selon lesquelles, il a trouvée le bébé.</p><p>   “Je sais que toute cette situation est déroutante et complètement dingue …” dit Anakin.</p><p>“C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.” rétorqua Fives avant de tapoter l'epaule de son frère. “Hé, Jesse.” . “T'as perdu le pari !” à son grand désarroi, Fives et Kix se mirent à en rire.</p><p>*“Kriff …” maudit Rex en se mordant la lèvre.</p><p>  “Quel pari ?” demanda Anakin intrigué en focalisant son attention sur son Capitaine dans l'attente d'une réponse.</p><p>   “Avec Rex nous avions parié que vous étiez plus que des amis et Jesse et beaucoup d'autres ont pariés que vous n'étiez rien de plus que de très bons amis.” expliqua Fives.</p><p>  “Vous avez fait un pari sur nous ?” demanda Anakin, plus abasourdi qu'en colère pourtant il a crié un peu trop fort et l'enfant se mit à pleurer en faisant exploser la lumière du plafond, Fives, Kix et Jesse, pris au dépourvus, levèrent leurs bras au-dessus de leur tête par réflexe, pour se protéger, avant de les relâchait le long du corps et d'échanger un regard confus et abasourdi entre eux, puis leurs yeux écarquillés, rivés, sur l'enfant, que leur Général tente de calmer en berçant la nacelle dans laquelle elle est. “Chuuut … désolé, petite ! Je n'aurai pas dû crier aussi fort.” murmura Anakin. “Chuuut ! Tout va bien.” à ses mots, l'enfant se mit à rire et les lumières au plafond, restantes, clignotent.</p><p>  “Alors ça … C'est … c'est impossible.” balbutia Fives ayant retrouvé sa voix, tandis que Kix restait abasourdi.</p><p>“… improbable …” bégaya Jesse.</p><p>  “C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit la première fois ! Je n'y croyais pas moi-même !” expliqua Rex.</p><p>  “Écoutez, je sais que ça a l'air complètement surréaliste mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle est en danger et que c'est la Volonté de la Force qui l'a conduite jusqu'à moi pour que je la protège et j'ai besoin de votre aide.” dit Anakin les yeux rivés sur l'enfant.</p><p>  “L'Union fait la Force, je suis avec toi, Anakin.” dit Obi-Wan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son Ancien Padawan.</p><p>“Je suis avec vous,” dit Rex.</p><p>“Vous pouvez compter sur moi.” dit Cody.</p><p>“J'en suis.” dit Kix.</p><p>“Moi aussi.” dit Fives</p><p>“Je marche.” dit Jesse.</p><p>“Merci à vous tous.” dit Anakin.</p><p>  “On va te protéger, Sparky.” dit Fives en regardant l'enfant, qui se mit à rire et les lumières se mettent à clignoter.</p><p>“Sparky ?” demanda Rex, curieux.</p><p> “Oui, vous savez à cause de ses ‘pouvoirs’, elle fait des étincelles, pourrait-on dire !” expliqua Fives.</p><p>   Anakin sourit à sa remarque sans quitter l'enfant des yeux qui gazouillait. “C'est adorable ! D'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas de prénom !” répondit-il. “Hein, petite Chipie, ça te plaît, Sparky ?”  demande Anakin en la chatouillant très légèrement, elle lui sourit en guise de réponse, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.</p><p>   “Kix, pourriez-vous l'examiner, je vous prie ?” demanda Anakin.</p><p>   “Bien sûr.” réponds Kix en s'approchant de la petite alors qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer, Anakin la berce pour la rassurer et elle reste silencieuse. </p><p>  “Tout va bien, petite je vais juste t'osculter pour vérifier que tu vas bien.” murmura Kix tout doucement en sortant son stéthoscope pour écouter son cœur, elle s'agite mais ne pleure pas. “Tu es très courageuse, Ad'ika.” dit-il.</p><p>“Alors ?” demanda Anakin inquiet. </p><p>   Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin était en mesure de posait un diagnostic. “Tout va bien, qui qu'elle soit, d'où qu'elle vienne, elle est en parfaite santé.” le rassura Kix.</p><p>“Et quel âge a-t-elle à votre avis, Kix ?” demanda Obi-Wan.</p><p>   “Difficile à dire, je ne peux pas le savoir avec certitude, Généraux, sans lui faire passer des examens complémentaires, il faudrait la faire scanner par un Droïde pour cela mais étant donné ce qu'elle fait aux Droïdes !” dit Kix en regardant la petite qui se mit à rire et les lumières se mettent à clignoter. </p><p>“Petite Chipie.” dit Anakin et elle lui sourit.</p><p>  “Cependant, vu sa taille, elle ne peut pas avoir un mois, c'est un nouveau-né, je dirai qu'elle doit avoir environ six semaines.”</p><p>“Qu'allons-nous faire ?” demanda Fives.</p><p>  “La seule que nous puissons faire à l'heure actuelle: enquêter.” répondit Anakin en détachant son regard de l'enfant, et levant les yeux vers ses hommes. “J'aurai une mission pour vous trois !” dit-il en les désignant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Ad'ika: petite (en Mandalorien)<br/>*Kriff: bon sang, merde, ... pour maudire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Au cœur du danger:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>         Fives, Kix et Jesse échangèrent un regard confus entre eux, se demandant quelle genre de mission leur Général allait-il leur confié.</p><p>       “Avec Obi-Wan, Rex et Cody allons tenter de trouver des réponses pendant que vous trois veillerez sur elle.” dit Anakin en désignant l'enfant dans sa nacelle.</p><p>“Général Skywalker, sauf votre respect, nous avons était créés pour combattre pour la République et nous occupez d'un bébé ne fais pas partie de nos compétences.” dit Fives et Kix et Jesse acquiescent en accord avec ses paroles.</p><p>     “Pourquoi ne l'emmenez-vous pas avec vous ?” demanda Jesse.</p><p>“Elle serait bien plus en sécurité avec vous, Général.” ajouta Kix.</p><p>     “Je comprends tout à fait vos point de vue mais j'ai besoin de vous pour veiller sur elle ! Il n'y a pas de siège bébé. De plus, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'elle fasse exploser l'électricité du Twilight et j'ai absolument besoin que R2 reste hors de danger.”</p><p>      Anakin pouvant ressentir leurs nervosités et leur réticences quant à prendre soin de l'enfant à travers la force, posa ses yeux sur l'enfant qui lui souriait avant de focaliser son attention sur ses hommes, “Prenez-bien soin d'elle, les Garçons, je suis persuadé qu'elle est en danger !” dit Anakin.</p><p>“Ne vous en faites pas, Général Skywalker ! Nous allons bien prendre soin d'elle !” dit Fives.</p><p>     Avec un dernier signe de tête et un dernier regard sur l'enfant, Anakin quitte l'appartement avec Obi-Wan, Rex et Cody espérant trouvaient des réponses sur le pourquoi du comment quelqu'un voudrait faire du mal à cette enfant.</p><p>---</p><p>       “Voilà.” dit Fives en déposant la nacelle sur un banc dans le jardin. “Aucune technologies ni électronique ni électricité ! On sera à l'abri, ici !” </p><p>“Comment prendre soin d'un bébé, les gars ?” demande Jesse. </p><p>     “Il faut l'empêcher de pleurer et trouver un moyen de l'amuser !” dit Kix.</p><p>“Comment sommes-nous censés faire cela ?” demande Jesse. </p><p>“On peut chercher sur l'holonet !” dit Fives.</p><p>“Tu crois ?” demande Jesse.</p><p>      Il reçut un hassement d'épaules en guise de réponse. “Pourquoi pas, de nos jours, on trouve tout sur le holonet, il doit bien y avoir des astuces, des idées, pour l'empêcher de pleurer !” repondit Fives.</p><p>“Tu as raison.” admit Kix. “Ça vaut la peine d'essayer en tout cas.”</p><p>     Pendant que Fives gardait un œil sur l'enfant, Jesse et Kix parcouraient les sites à la recherches d'idées et de choses qu'un nourrisson de six semaines serait susceptible d'aimer, selon les différents sites, les bébés aimaient les chansons, les animaux, </p><p>“Non, pleure pas ! Pleure pas !” dit Fives en berçant la nacelle, “Des idées ? Les gars ?”</p><p>     “Tout d'abord la première règle est de ne pas crier et de rester calme !” dit Kix.</p><p>“La plupart des sites disent que les bébés aiment bien les comptines, les chansons, les berceuses !” dit Jesse.</p><p>“Les animaux.” ajouta Kix.</p><p>L'enfant commence à s'agiter, malgré le bercement de sa nacelle, elle se mit à pleurer, “Chuuut ! Tout va bien !”</p><p>
  <em>”Twinkle, twinkle, little star,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How I wonder what you are !</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Up above the world so high,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a diamond in the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Twinkle, twinkle, little star,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How I wonder what you are !”</em>
</p><p>       L'enfant cesse de pleurer et fait des sourires à Fives sous les yeux attendris de ses frères.</p><p>“On dirait que tu as fait cela toute ta vie !” le taquina Jesse.</p><p>      Fives leva les yeux vers son frère et les roula ironiquement. “Ha Ha ! Très amusant ! Merci vod* !”</p><p>“Non, vod, cela n'était pas du tout sarcastique ou ironique !” l'assura Jesse. “T'es si naturel avec elle ! Comment tu fais ?”</p><p>     Il reçut un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse. “J'essaye de ne pas me poser trop de questions ! J'agis par instinct, je suppose !” Il focalisa son attention sur l'enfant qui semblait si calme. “Alors, ça va Sparky ?” demande t-il </p><p>L'enfant se mit à lui sourire en guise de réponse.</p><p>---</p><p>       Anakin au loin avec Obi-Wan, Rex et Cody ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'enfant. Qui l'a déposée là et pourquoi ? Qui veut lui faire du mal ? De qui était-il sensé la protéger ?</p><p>“Elle ira bien, Anakin.” dit Obi-Wan en ayant lu dans ses pensées. “Elle est avec Fives, Kix et Jesse.”</p><p>     “Je sais et j'ai confiance en eux mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et je me pose dix milliards de questions ! Qui ? Pourquoi ?” admets Anakin.</p><p>“Nous allons trouver un moyen de la protéger, Anakin !” dit Obi-Wan en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.</p><p>    “L'enfant est en sécurité, Général ! Je peux vous l'assurer ! Ils trouveront des moyens de la distraite pour l'empêcher de pleurer et la protégeront de leur vie !” l'assura Rex.</p><p>Anakin soupira mais acquiesça. “Je sais. Vous avez raison et j'ai confiance en vos troupes, Rex et en leurs capacités ...”</p><p>“Mais …” </p><p>     “Mais j'ai peur que peu importe ce à quoi nous faisons face cela ne soit pas ordinaire ! Cette enfant est spéciale à plus d'un titre ! Entre de mauvaises mains, elle pourrait ravager la Galaxie avec de tels pouvoirs ! D'où viennent-ils ? Qui est après elle ? Qui veut du mal à cette enfant innocente et sans défense ?” soupira Anakin.</p><p>“Anakin, peu importe d'où elle vient, qui elle est et qui est après elle ! Nous allons trouver les réponses à nos questions.”</p><p>     Anakin acquiesça et se remet en route, avant de se figer sur place, une perturbation dans la Force ! À sa grande horreur, quelqu'un ou quelque chose est entré et se dirige sur Coruscant ! Tout droit vers l'enfant ! Et ses hommes !</p><p>“Anakin, que se passe-t-il ?” demande Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Je ressens une perturbation dans la Force ! Une présence obscure se dirige vers Coruscant ! Tout droit sur l'enfant et nos hommes !”</p><p>    “Il faut les contacter !” dit Cody. “Qu'ils la sortent de là !”.</p><p>     Rex s'exécuta et activa son comlink pour les mettrent en garde, il a essayé les trois fréquences de communication de ses trois frères et aucuns n'a répondu.</p><p>“Aucune réponse !” dit Rex.</p><p>    Obi-Wan se caressa la barbe dans un moment de réflexion. “Sachant ce qu'elle fait à tout ce qui est électrique ou électronique ! Ils ont dû l'emmener dans le jardin.”</p><p>Anakin était paniqué à l'idée, passant la main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement et mort d'inquiétude de savoir l'enfant en danger, sans défense avec lui au loin, et quelque chose de très dangereux vient après elle. “Il faut qu'on rentre ! Il faut les prévenir !”</p><p>“Calme-toi, Anakin !” dit Obi-Wan en tentant de le calmer.</p><p>    “Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? Vous avez entendu ce que je vous ai dit ? Cette enfant est en danger et quelque chose de très dangereux vient après elle !” dit Anakin en serrant le poing en colère et inquiet.</p><p>“Elle n'est pas toute seule, Anakin, elle est avec Fives, Kix et Jesse.” lui rappela Obi-Wan. “N'as-tu pas confiance en tes propres troupes ?”</p><p>  “Bien sûr que si, cela n'as rien à voir avec eux ! J'ai confiance en eux et en leurs capacités !” soupira Anakin, frustré et indigné. </p><p>“Alors, aies foi en eux.” l'incita Obi-Wan.</p><p>“J'ai confiance en eux !” soupira Anakin. “C'est juste que cette présence obscure est tellement puissante et j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas de taille face à cela ! Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'ils se fassent tuer !”</p><p>    Son attitude prévenante et attentionné envers lui et ses frères était l'une des raisons qui faisaient que la 501ᵉ respecter et admiré Anakin, son grand cœur et son sens du sacrifice était ce qui faisait de lui, un puissant leader, ainsi qu'un tacticien et un combattant or pair, ils étaient l'une des rares personnes, Rex y compris, à connaître ce côté secret et gardé de leur Général.</p><p>---</p><p>         Sur la planète Messaline, Melle Myers recherchait toujours l'arme, leur Sauveuse, ses soldats avaient fouillés chaque coin et recoins de la Galaxie et leur monde et toujours aucune trace d'elle nulle part, cela la mettait dans une rage folle et dans une colère noire, d'autant plus que leur employeur commençait à perdre patience ! </p><p><em>“J'en déduis que vous ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée ?”</em> demanda l'hologramme.</p><p>     “Non, mon Seigneur ! L'arme s'est volatilisée c'est comme si elle n'était plus ici mais dans un autre monde !” répondit Melle Myers.</p><p>     <em> “Votre lamentable échec et votre incompétence sont impardonnables ! Faut-il vraiment que je fasse tout moi-même ?”</em> demanda t-il furieux. <em>“Cependant, vous avez raison.”</em></p><p>“Comment cela ?”</p><p>     <em> “L'arme est dans mon monde sur Coruscant, dans la Bordure Extérieure ! À cause de votre incompétence sans nom et inqualifiable, elle est tombée entre les mains de nos ennemis, les Jedi, ramenez-la moi ! Ou vous le regretterez amèrement ! Vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiétez que vos ennemis ne vous trouvent car c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vôtre cas, personnellement ! Vous n'avez plus le droit à l'erreur !”</em> la menaça t-il avant de disparaître.</p><p>“Oui, mon Seigneur.”</p><p>     Melle Myers sur ses indications se mit à faire des recherches sur Coruscant, ce monde lui était inconnu mais c'était là-bas que l'arme, leur Sauveuse avait été emmenée avec une seule question qui revenait sans cesse: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir enlevée et emmenée au loin pour compromettre tout ce pour quoi, elle a sacrifiée et travaillait si dur pour s'assurer de gagner, de préserver, de sauver et faire prospérer son espèce.</p><p>Elle a trouvé des coordonnées à la fois dans l'espace et le temps dans les archives, ses ancêtres vivaient, jadis, dans cet autre monde peuplés d'inconnu avant de venir se réfugiés ici, pour leur survie face à leurs ennemis ! C'est ce pour quoi, elle a travaillé tout ce temps ! C'est ce pour quoi elle a tout sacrifier pour créer l'arme parfaite, leur Sauveuse avec des pouvoirs hors du commun qui avaient visiblement l'ampleur et la puissance d'un soleil, d'une supernova qui explose ! Les Dieux l'ont prédit leur Sauveuse les sauvera tous et apporterait la paix et la prospérité à leur espèce ! Et elle ne laisserait rien ni personne l'arrêter si près du but ! L'arme était sa propriété et accomplirait son destin ! </p><p>      Un technicien se promène dans la salle des turbines lorsque l'électricité statique commence à jouer sur diverses surfaces métalliques. Quand soudain une immense sphère   d'énergie circulaire et sombre apparaît, comme une chronosphère de voyage dans le temps, </p><p> “Qu'est-ce que c'est ?” s'exclama t-il. “Oh non.”</p><p>Il est renversé par la force de cette énergie, une femme blonde, aux yeux verts froids et glacés, vêtue de vêtements sombres, hautaine et froide, Melle Myers. Elle s'approche et pose sa botte à talons aiguilles sur sa poitrine.</p><p>     “Vous êtes de chair ?” demande telle de manière rhétorique. “Bien. Votre nom ?” </p><p>“Ca … Caleb. Qui …, qui êtes-vous ?” balbutia t-il effrayé.</p><p>    “Je m'appelle Melle Myers et vous allez m'aider à retrouver mon enfant !” déclara telle en l'hypnotisant son énergie zappe son visage et pénétrant ses yeux.</p><p>“Où sommes-nous, Caleb ?”</p><p>“Anaxes !”</p><p>    “Conduisez-moi sur Coruscant !” ordonna t-elle. “Maman arrive, mon trésor !”</p><p>---</p><p>      À leur insu, une présence se déplace dans le jardin et les observent, se rapprochant de plus en plus prêt.</p><p>“Dites bonjour à Sid, la manche !” dit Fives en faisant la marionnette avec sa manche, lui agitant devant le visage, “Bonjour, Sparky. Bonjour, Sid. Comment appelle-t-on un homme qui porte un pantalon en papier ? Je ne sais pas, Sid. Russell ! Ouais, tu comprends ?” demande t-il. “Moi non plus, trop complexe, évidemment.” </p><p>    L'enfant s'agite et commence à pleurer, “Non non Non. Pleure pas, pleure pas.” dit Fives en berçant sa nacelle.</p><p>“Recommence à chanter !” dit Jesse.</p><p>“Elle semble aimait ta voix.” dit Kix.</p><p>Fives soupira et acquiesça.</p><p>
  <em>“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How I wonder what you are !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Up above the world so high, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a diamond in the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Twinkle, twinkle, little star,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How I wonder what you are !”</em>
</p><p>    L'enfant cesse de pleurer et demeure calme et sourit, pour le plus grand soulagement des frères clones, les portes semblent s'ouvrir d'elles-mêmes.</p><p>   “Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ?” demande Fives. </p><p>“C'était plus comme ressentir quelque chose.” ajouta Jesse en passant ses bras autour de lui, “Comme un frisson.”</p><p>   “Regardez !” dit Kix en désignant le sol, ses frères suivent son regard et demeurent estomaqués en voyant des empreintes de pas apparaître dans un parterre de fleurs.</p><p>Les frères clones échangent des regards inquiets et confus quant à ce fait, étrange et mystérieux.</p><p>“Oh, qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ?” s'exclama Jesse.</p><p>Fives tend la main et frappe quelque chose de métal. “Oh, c'est pas bon.”</p><p>     Sous leurs yeux en un instant, un homme fait entièrement en métal invisible était devenu visible. “Pas bon du tout.” s'exclama Kix en reculant tandis que Fives restait devant la nacelle pour protéger l'enfant, l'être venu d'ailleurs sort un pistolet.</p><p>“Wow ! Wow ! On va discuter !” dit Fives en levant les mains en termes de reddition avec la ferme intention de ne pas attaquer. “Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?”</p><p>    L'homme en métal ne répondit pas mais dirigea son pistolet vers la nacelle et à cet instant, ils comprennent que c'est le danger qu'en cours l'enfant ! </p><p>“Salut, ça va ?” dit Fives en levant la main.</p><p>   L'homme en métal se retourna. Fives ferme la nacelle de l'enfant, l'attrape et s'enfuit avec ses frères, évitant les éclairs d'énergie.</p><p>“Entrez si vous voulez que l'enfant vive !” dit Melle Myers en les invitant à bord de son vaisseau.</p><p>“Qui êtes-vous ?” demande Fives, septique.</p><p>        “Je suis sa mère.” répondit-elle en les conduisant tout les trois avec l'enfant à bord. “En avant, Caleb.” ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le cockpit pour le décollage. L'homme en métal tire sur les portes du vaisseau avant de redevenir invisible.</p><p>Fives s'installa dans un siège posant la nacelle sur une table devant lui en l'ouvrant. “Ça va, Sparky ?” lui demande t-il.</p><p>    Jesse et Kix s'installent à ses côtés. “Qu'est qui t'as pris de monter dans ce vaisseau ?” demande Jesse.</p><p>“Jesse a raison, vod, cette femme ne m'inspire pas confiance !” dit Kix.</p><p>    “Moi non plus, vod, mais au moins si cette femme est vraiment qui elle prétends être, elle ne fera aucun mal à l'enfant !” dit Fives.</p><p>“Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Et si c'était d'elle et de l'homme métallique invisible dont il fallait la protéger ?” demanda Jesse.</p><p>   “Je ne le suis pas,” soupira Fives. “Mais cela me semblait être la meilleure des options pour l'instant ! Cela nous laisse le temps de trouver une solution et de découvrir les motivations de cette femme !”</p><p>“Restons tout de même prudent !” déclara Jesse.</p><p>---</p><p>    “Fives, Kix, Jesse ?” appella Anakin dans l'appartement et ensuite dans le jardin.</p><p>“Ils ne sont pas ici.” dit Rex en ayant cherché dans chaque pièce de l'appartement.</p><p>    “R2 ! R2 ! Viens n'aies pas peur ! Elle n'est pas là !” dit Anakin.</p><p>     R2 entre dans la pièce en émettant des bips joyeux et à la fois excités quant au retour de son Maître. “Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, mon pote ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! L'enfant, Fives, Kix et Jesse sais-tu où ils sont ?”</p><p>
  <em>“Non.”</em>
</p><p>   “Connecte-toi avec chaque caméra de vidéosurveillance à Coruscant et proche de la planète, chaque endroit, trouve-les !”</p><p>
  <em>“Il y a cinq cent vingt et un mille trois cent vingt et une caméras de vidéosurveillance en fonctionnement sur Coruscant et au-delà de la planète, Anakin. Cela peut prendre un certain temps.”</em>
</p><p>“Fais-le.”</p><p>Après quelques minutes de recherches intenses, <em>“Ils sont à la centrale nucléaire sur Anaxes !”</em></p><p>    “Eh bien, cela n'a pas pris longtemps.” intervient Obi-Wan.</p><p>
  <em>“J'ai eu de la chance. Ce n'était que la caméra dix mille cinquante secondes que j'ai vérifiées.”</em>
</p><p>   “Qui est cette femme ?” demande Anakin en regardant l'écran.</p><p>“<em>Je m'appelle Melle Myers.”</em> répondit-elle à travers l'écran. <em>“Maintenant, donnez-moi l'enfant.” </em></p><p>  <em>“Non, non, non.”</em> dit Fives en reculant avec la nacelle. <em>“Répondez-nous d'abord. Quelle était cette chose là-bas et pourquoi est-ce après le bébé ? Et que faisons-nous ici ?”</em></p><p>  “On y va ! Merci R2 !” déclara Anakin avant de quitter la pièce suivit d'Obi-Wan, de Rex et de Cody.</p><p>---</p><p>    “Mon enfant a un destin. Un destin pour changer les mondes, et que certains feront tout pour détruire.” expliqua Melle Myers.</p><p>“Oh, quoi, comme L'homme en métal là-bas ?” demanda Jesse.</p><p>   “En effet, Le Metalkind. Les ennemis de mon espèce. De toute chair.”</p><p>“Mais je ne comprends pas. C'est juste un bébé.” dit Fives.</p><p>   “Comment pourriez-vous même commencer à comprendre ? Vous êtes peut-être des humains de chair, mais vous êtes stupides et ignorants êtres de chair terrestre. Maintenant donnez-moi mon enfant !” exigea telle en tendant la main. </p><p>“Je ne pense pas.” affirma Fives en reculant avec la nacelle avant de s'enfuir avec ses frères.</p><p>“Rattrapez-les !” ordonna telle.</p><p>L'homme poursuit Fives et ses frères à travers la salle des turbines et descend des escaliers. Fives se cache derrière une paire d'ouvriers endormis avec ses frères tandis que l'homme continue de courir dans la direction opposée toujours à leurs recherches.</p><p>    “Oh, c'est parfait. Vous voyez, un bébé trouvera toujours sa mère. Donnez-la moi.” dit Melle Myers.</p><p>“Non.” refusa Fives en reculant avec la nacelle. “Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?”</p><p>   “La ramenée à la maison, bien sûr. Elle est la sauveuse de mon espèce. Elle sera l'étoffe de la légende. Maintenant donnez-la moi !” exigea-t-elle.</p><p>“Fives, Kix, Jesse, courez !” hurla Anakin en arrivant sur les lieux suivit d'Obi-Wan, de Rex et de Cody.</p><p>    Sous leurs yeux, un homme fait entièrement de métal apparaît. “Oh, Force.” s'exclama Anakin.</p><p>“Le petit être de chair doit être détruit.” déclara l'homme en métal.</p><p>“Non !” hurla Melle Myers.</p><p>     “Reculez.” ordonna Anakin en activant son sabre-laser tandis qu'Obi-Wan fit de même. “Aucun de vous ne fera de mal à cet enfant.”</p><p>“Ça n'est pas une enfant. C'est une arme.” déclara le Metalkind.</p><p>    “Et elle n'est pas opérationnelle. Elle n'est pas prête pour ça. Vous nous avez tous condamnés !” les accusa Melle Myers.</p><p>L'enfant se mit à pleurer, un aura, une énergie aveuglante se propagea autour de sa nacelle. </p><p>“Que se passe-t-il ?” demanda Jesse sous le choc.</p><p>“L'énergie, elle semble débordée d'elle, de l'enfant !” expliqua Obi-Wan.</p><p>   “Oui, l'arme s'amorce. Votre présence l'a activé. Le destin du Metalkind est venu !” déclara Melle Myers en levant les bras au ciel fière et victorieuse.</p><p>   Sous les yeux de tous, ébahis, l'enfant se transforme en une jeune fille. “Chipie ?” interroge Anakin confus. Elle regarde autour d'elle confuse et perdue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*vod: frère.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "C'est une enfant innocente, ... pas une arme ! ..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Les Jedi et les Clones étaient encore abasourdis et obnubilés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'enfant, le bébé c'était métamorphosée en une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, environ, elle était pieds-nu, vêtue d'une robe blanche courte sans manches, elle avait les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds sables bouclés striés de mèches bleues lui arrivant en bas du dos,</p><p>“Que vient-il de se passer ?” demande Fives toujours sous le choc.</p><p>    “Je pense qu'elle vient de grandir.” répondit Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Quoi, sans anniversaires ? C'est nul.” marmonna Jesse.</p><p>  <em>“C'est trop tard.”</em> dit le Metalkind en prenant conscience que l'arme est en mesure de le détruire, lui et tout son peuple.</p><p>“Faites face à votre destruction, Metalkind. L'enfant est votre destin.” dit fièrement Melle Myers.</p><p>      Un aura orange se propage autour de la jeune fille, sous les yeux abasourdi des Jedi et des Clones, effrayée, une étincelle se forme entre ses mains. “Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?” demande-t-elle.</p><p>“Détruis ton ennemi !” ordonna-t-elle à l'enfant effrayée.</p><p>       Sans aucun contrôle, l'enfant laisse échappé un éclair d'énergie, se trouvant entre ses mains qui vient s'écraser sur le Metalkind qui est éjecté en arrière contre un mur, sous les yeux abasourdis des autres.</p><p>“Encore une fois, mon enfant !” dit-elle fièrement en voyant ses pouvoirs.</p><p>    “Non.” dit Anakin doucement en désactivant son sabre-laser pour l'attacher à sa ceinture.</p><p>“Qu'est-ce que je suis ?” lui demande la jeune fille effrayée.</p><p>   “Oh, Chipie, n'aies pas peur !” lui dit Anakin.</p><p>“Tu es le marteau pour écraser le Metalkind. Tu es l'arme et le salut de notre espèce. Détruis ton ennemi !” lui ordonne Myers en désignant son ennemi du doigt.</p><p>   “Non, Chipie, Tu n'as rien à détruire.” dit Anakin en s'approchant tout doucement de l'enfant effrayée et confuse tandis que les autres restaient en retrait pendant qu'il essayait de la calmer. “Tu n'as aucun ennemi. Reste calme et ai confiance en moi. Tout va bien.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Anakin ?” demande-t-elle doucement.</p>
</div><p>Il acquiesça et lui sourit tendrement. “Tout ira bien, je te le promets.” dit-il.</p><p>  “Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Humain !” dit-elle sèchement, - Anakin à ses paroles lui lança un regard noir, Obi-Wan comprit qu'il était énervé et avait envie de l'attaquer mais il lui fait signe silencieusement de rester calme, il vit cette femme se tourner vers l'enfant en lui tendant la main. “Viens avec moi. Rentre à la maison et accomplis ton destin.”</p><p>      La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant un instant avant qu'une énergie - un aura - orange n'émane autour d'elle, effrayée, elle recule pour heurter quelqu'un derrière elle, sans se retourner, elle senti une main se poser dans son dos pour la rassurer.</p><p>“Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille venir avec vous.” dit Anakin.</p><p>   “Je suis la mère de l'enfant.” répliqua telle fièrement la tête haute.</p><p>“Je vous présente Melle Myers. En provenance d'une autre galaxie.” dit Fives.</p><p>   “Eh bien, je m'appelle Anakin Skywalker, et je ne pense pas que vous soyez un parent convenable.”</p><p>“C'est une arme,” dit-elle en la pointant du doigt, sous les yeux dégoûtés et écœurés du Maître Jedi et de leurs hommes, “Conçue dans un laboratoire pour détruire les ennemis de mon espèce. Je l'ai faite grandir.”</p><p>   “Que veut-elle dire ?” demande-t-elle confuse en levant la tête vers le Clone à ses côtés, effrayée.</p><p>“Oh, ne l'écoute pas, Petite.” dit Rex en la rapprochant de lui de manière protectrice, tandis que Cody et ses frères échangeaient un regard entre eux en écoutant les explications de cette femme.</p><p>   “Eh bien, aucun de nous ne peut vraiment choisir la façon dont nous entrons dans cet univers, mais nous avons notre mot à dire sur ce que nous devenons.” dit Anakin avant de désignant l'enfant que Rex tente de calmer en lui caressant les cheveux. “Et quoi que vous ayez prévu pour elle, c'est une enfant innocente, pas une arme, et je la protégerai du Metalkind et je la protégerai de vous.”</p><p>     Anakin lève les mains et les repoussent grâce à la Force, les envoyant ainsi contre le mur en guise de diversion. “Courez !” dit-il en attrapant la main de l'enfant pour s'enfuir avec elle suivit de Rex, d'Obi-Wan et des autres sous les yeux impuissants de Melle Myers en voyant son arme lui échapper pourtant elle avait une autre idée en-tête.</p><p>“Dois-je les arrêter ?” demande la personne qu'elle a hypnotisé pour l'aider.</p><p>    “J'ai une bien meilleure meilleure idée.” dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son ennemi en l'immobilisant et en lui marchant dessus pour lui prendre son arme.</p><p><em>“Êtes-vous venu pour finir le travail, Fleshkind ?”</em> dit-il. <em>“Peut-être que votre arme n'est pas aussi puissante que vous le pensiez.”</em></p><p>   “Oh, L'arme fera son travail. Et vous allez m'aider.” dit-elle en s'éloignant pour tendre l'arme au technicien envoûté. “Attachez-le”.</p><p>---</p><p>       En dehors de la centrale électrique, sur Anaxes, Anakin, l'enfant, Obi-Wan, Rex, Kix, Cody, Fives et Jesse continuent de courir pour échapper à cette femme et à toutes ses histoires dans un seul et unique but: protéger l'enfant.</p><p>“Je dois t'éloigner le plus possible de cette femme.” dit Anakin en continuant à courir avec elle en lui tenant fermant la main.</p><p>    “Est-elle vraiment ma mère ?” demande-t-elle en regardant derrière avant de continuer à courir.</p><p>Anakin resta silencieux un instant, cherchant les bons mots pour la rassurer. “Tout ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est que quelqu'un t'as amené à moi pour te protéger.” dit-il en prenant sa main dans sa main mécanique pour pouvoir passé son autre de chair autour de ses épaules. “Et c'est ce que je vais faire.” lui assura t-il tout en continuant à courir.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Où allons-nous ?” demande-t-elle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Coruscant, ma chère.” réponds Obi-Wan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“C'est quoi Coruscant ?” demande-t-elle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tu vas voir, Sparky.” lui réponds Fives.</p>
</div><p><br/>---</p><p>    À bord du vaisseau, le Twilight, l'enfant était assise sur la banquette arrière, les genous repliés contre sa poitrine, faisant de son mieux pour contrôler ses pouvoirs et éviter qu'elle ne court-circuite l'électricité du vaisseau pour les ramener à Coruscant,</p><p>“Ça va, Sparky ?” demande une voix, elle lève les yeux pour voir un clone, elle se souvenait de lui, Anakin l'avait appelé "Fives". Elle acquiesça doucement et il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ne disant rien pendant un instant, ne sachant pas quoi dire.</p><p>    “Fives,” dit-elle. “Qu'est-ce qu'une arme ?” demande-t-elle.</p><p>        Fives la regarda les yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte, abasourdi par sa question. Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre ! Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qu'était une arme ? Il y a peine une heure, elle était un bébé et désormais une jeune fille, il repensa aux paroles de Melle Myers. <em><b>“C'est notre Sauveuse !”</b></em> lui avait-elle dit, ses pensées furent interrompu par des pas familiers, il leva les yeux et devant lui se trouvait ses frères Rex, Jesse et Kix qui s'étaient assis à leurs côtés, pour l'examiner et être sûre qu'elle va bien.</p><p>“Comment te sens-tu, Ad'ika ?” demande Kix.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Un peu fatiguée.” dit-elle.</p>
</div><p>        Kix acquiesça. “C'est normal, il faut que tu te reposes, nous avons quelques heures avant d'atteindre Coruscant, essayes de dormir, d'accord.”</p><p>Elle acquiesça doucement, et ils se levèrent, avant de partir Rex remarqua qu'elle tremblait et prit une couverture qu'il déposa sur elle pour la réchauffer, l'espace est froid et vu la petite robe légère qu'elle portait, ça n'était pas étonnant.</p><p>      Anakin, sourit en regardant l'enfant s'endormir, mais il était de plus en plus inquiet, elle était si petite, si innocente, et les paroles de cette femme, elle a était conçue dans un laboratoire pour détruire ses ennemis ! C'est monstrueux non pire que ça c'est ignoble. Elle n'a rien demandé, peu importe ses mots, c'est une enfant innocente et non une arme, et il l'a protégera d'elle et d'eux, ses ennemis, aucun mal n'arrivera à cette petite.</p><p>----</p><p>        Trois heures plus tard, le Twilight sortit de l'hyperespace et atterrit sur Coruscant, dans un hangar près de l'appartement de Padmé, l'enfant dormait toujours, Anakin l'observa dormir, elle était si belle, si adorable, quelques méches de cheveux blondes sables tombaient de son front cachant un peu ses yeux qu'il dégagea, il n'en avait pas envie mais il devait la réveillée, il s'agenouilla et il lui caressa la joue. “Chipie, …” murmura-t-il doucement elle remua un peu et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et il lui sourit tendrement. “Nous sommes arrivés !” dit-il en enlevant sa couverture, pour l'aider à se relever. “Tu viens ?”</p><p>Elle acquiesça et sortit du "lit" sur lequel elle était allongée et suivit Anakin hors du Twilight qui avait un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules,</p><p>     “C'est là que vous habitez, je m'en souviens.” dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.</p><p>“Quoi, tu te souviens quand tu étais bébé ?” demande Fives.</p><p>   “C'était il y a seulement une demi-heure environ.” ajouta Jesse.</p><p>“Pourquoi appelez-vous un homme qui porte un pantalon en papier Russell ?” demande t-elle en tournant sur elle-même au firmament du vent alors que ses cheveux s'envolent.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Aucune idée,” répondit Fives.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Je te demande pardon, hmm ?” demande Anakin.</p>
</div><p>    “C'était une blague.” répondit Fives. “C'était censé être drôle. Vous savez, c'était censé la faire rire.”</p><p>“Vous lui racontiez des blagues ?” demanda Anakin en regardant l'enfant qui touchait les quelques fleurs sur le parterre, alors que ses pieds touchaient l'herbe,</p><p>   “De l'holonet, J'essayais de l'empêcher de pleurer.” répondit Fives.</p><p>“En la faisant rire ? Vous savez ce qu'elle fait quand elle rit ?” demanda Obi-Wan.</p><p>  “Nous vous l'avions dit que nous occupez d'un bébé ne faisait pas partit de nos compétences ! Nous ne savions pas comment l'empêcher de pleurer alors l'holonet nous a beaucoup aidé sur ce qu'aimait plus ou moins les bébés !” expliqua Jesse.</p><p>“J'aime Sid, la manche.” dit-elle en sautillant joyeusement les bras le long du corps.</p><p>   Les Clones sourirent à son insouciance et sa légèreté en particuliers Fives, Kix et Jesse qui avaient été chargés de veiller sur elle pendant que les autres cherchaient des réponses.</p><p>“Tout est si beau et si bruyant.” dit-elle en écartant les bras pour les lever au ciel.</p><p>   “Eh bien, c'est Coruscant. Il pleut la plupart du temps.” répondit Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Chipie, tu te souviens avoir été amenée ici ?” demande Anakin en se courbant légèrement le dos pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux. “Te souviens-tu par qui ?”</p><p>  “Vous êtes la première chose dont je me souviens.” repondit-elle.</p><p>Ses mots amenèrent un sourire sur le visage d'Anakin. “Oh, je vois. Eh bien, maintenant que tu as grandi, peux-tu contrôler tes pouvoirs ?” lui demande t-il.</p><p>   Elle détourna le regard un instant, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour réfléchir à sa question, avant de lever la tête pour croiser son regard en hochant la tête. “Je pense que oui.”</p><p>“Tu dois me promettre que tu le feras, car j'ai besoin que tu rencontres l'un de nos amis.” répondit Anakin en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la conduire à l'intérieur suivit par les autres.</p><p>---</p><p>      Padmé venait de rentrer de sa réunion du Sénat, et s'était inquiétée car elle n'avait pas vu ni son mari, ni Obi-Wan, ni les Clones et ni le bébé, ses questions et tourments sans fins prirent fin en entendant la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir avec la voix de son mari.</p><p>Elle se précipita pour le voir mais ne vit pas le bébé. “Ani … Où est le bébé ?”</p><p>   “C'était moi, Bonjour !” répondit-elle en haussa les épaules.</p><p>Padmé confuse, les yeux écarquillés, à sa réponse, en regardant la jeune fille, leva les yeux vers son mari dans l'attente d'une réponse. “C'est une longue histoire, Padmé mais elle a raison.” dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant. “C'est elle.”</p><p>   “R2 ? R2, je sais que tu es là !” dit Anakin en s'avançant dans la pièce, “Tout va bien, tu peux sortir ! … N'aie pas peur ! Elle ne te fera pas de mal !”</p><p>    Des bips d'excitations et de joies retentirent dans la pièce à l'idée que son ami et Maître soit rentré à la maison, R2-D2 un Astromécano bleu et blanc fit son apparition dans la pièce, cependant il reste prudent n'ayant pas oublié le bébé et ce qu'elle peut faire.</p><p>“Wow !” s'exclama l'enfant derrière Anakin en le voyant.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>    Anakin se retourna en l'entendant et sourit avant de se tourner vers R2 confus, <em>“L'enfant est-il sous contrôle ?”</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tout va bien, R2, Je te promets.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Qu'est-ce que tu es ?” demande-t-elle en s'approchant légèrement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Je suis un Astromécano, un Droïde, avec des circuits électriques très sensibles. Je te serais reconnaissant de garder tes distances.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   “Mais pouvons-nous encore être amis ?” demande-t-elle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Du moment que mes circuits demeurent intacts.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“R2, elle a subit une métamorphose. J'ai besoin de toi pour t'assurer qu'elle n'a rien.” dit-il avant de se tourner vers l'enfant qu'il conduit devant lui, en attrapant sa main avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. “Maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ne fera pas de mal.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>“Scan en cours”</em> annonça R2 en la scannant d'une lumière bleue.</p>
</div><p>“Ça chatouille.” gloussa-telle en se tortillant quant à la sensation qui la traverser.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“S'il te plaît, essaies de ne pas rire et tiens-toi tranquille !”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“R2, analyse, le scan.” dit Anakin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   <em>“Biologiquement, elle semble être une enfant de douze ans en bonne santé.”</em></p>
</div><p>“Douze ? Est-ce un bon âge ?” demande-t-elle curieuse.</p><p>  “Padmé,” dit Anakin en se tournant vers elle, en désignant l'enfant, “prends-là avec toi vois si tu peux lui trouver quelque chose d'autre à porter.”</p><p>“Bien sûr. Allez, suis-moi, trésor.” dit Padmé en lui tendant une main qu'elle prit avant de s'éloigner avec elle hors de la pièce.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>  “R2, comment s'est-elle transformée en adolescente ?” demande Anakin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Son ADN synthétique a été programmé pour ce niveau de maturité afin de maximiser son efficacité.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Comme arme ?” demande Obi-Wan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Comme une bombe.”</em> à sa déclaration, ils furent tous choqués et sans voix, <em>“Une activation complète détruirait non seulement les ennemis de Melle Myers à travers l'univers, mais la tuerait également.”</em> expliqua R2.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Anakin, il faut contacter le Conseil !” dit Obi-Wan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>L'Élu secoua la tête. “Ils ne feront rien, Obi-Wan vous le savez aussi bien que moi !”</p>
</div><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "... Je Ne Vous Donnerai Jamais L'Enfant !"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Dans sa chambre, Padmé avait emmenée l'enfant pour lui trouver des vêtements autre que la petite robe légère qu'elle portait, pendant qu'elle cherchait dans ses affaires, la jeune fille regardait à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, tout étant si étonnant, si étrange et si nouveau pour elle. </p><p>“C'est votre chambre ?” demande-t-elle.</p><p>“Oui,” répondit Padmé sans retourner en continuant à chercher dans son dressing, le problème étant qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant ni d'affaire à sa taille. </p><p>“C'est magnifique.” dit-elle.</p><p> “Merci. Tout dois être tellement étrange pour toi ?” </p><p>“C'est excitant, j'ai pleins de questions !” s'exclama t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. “Pleins de trucs que je ne comprends pas.”</p><p> “Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?” </p><p>“Melle Myers a dit que j'étais une arme, conçue dans un laboratoire pour détruire les ennemis de son espèce !” elle s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertaine et confuse en fronçant les sourcils. “Mais qu'est-ce qu'une arme ?” demande-t-elle. </p><p>        Padmé avait cessée ses recherches un instant, abasourdie et sous le choc par sa question, cette enfant était une arme ? Comment peut-on utiliser un être aussi innocent de cette façon ? Quel genre de monstre était cette femme ?, avant de se remettre à chercher des vêtements, elle ne trouva rien mise à part une chemise kaki, qui était à elle qu'elle ne portait plus depuis quelques années, à manches longues, petite qui pourrait lui aller en remontant les manches et en la nouant avec une ceinture ou un cordon autour de la taille. </p><p>Elle se tourna vers elle avec la tenue et la déposa sur le lit, “Je suis désolée, je n'aie pas d'enfant donc je n'ai pas de vêtements à ta taille, mais ça devrait bien t'aller.” dit-elle en l'aidant à enlever sa robe pour qu'elle enfile la chemise qui lui arrive jusqu'aux pieds, elle repliât les manches et lui noue un cordon similicuir noir autour de la taille pour la remonter et elle lui arrivait désormais au niveau des genoux, ça ferait l'affaire, cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas de chaussures pour elle, alors elle a demandé à Sabé et Dormé d'aller lui en acheter et un quart-d'heures après, elles étaient revenues avec de petites baskets noires à lacets pour compléter sa tenue.</p><p><br/> --- </p><p>          Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, suite aux révélations des résultats de R2, “Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?” demande Fives sous le choc. </p><p>“Pour créer un enfant qui est une bombe ?” demande Kix à la fois énervé et scandalisé.</p><p>    “C'est monstrueux !” commenta Jesse et Rex et Cody acquiescèrent en accord avec ses paroles.</p><p> Obi-Wan caressa sa barbe, dans un moment de réflexion mais ne dit rien, “R2, À quelle sorte d'espèce malade appartient Melle Myers ?” demande Anakin hors de lui en serrant le poing.</p><p>   <em> “Selon les données scannées, un système planétaire binaire existe à l'œil de la nébuleuse de la tornade, Messaline. Il y a des formes de vie à base de carbone similaires à celles de notre Galaxie.”</em></p><p> “Un autre monde donc.” fit remarquer Fives en accord avec ses frères. </p><p>“Et l'autre ?” demande Obi-Wan. </p><p><em>“L'autre a évolué en tant que vie à base de bore qui est un élément métallique.”</em> répondit R2. </p><p>“Sur une planète, les gens ont évolué comme nous. Du sang, des os, de la chair. De l'autre, le métal. C'est génial”. Répondit Anakin sarcastiquement. </p><p>“Alors cette planète Messaline, c'est de là que l'enfant vient ?” demande Obi-Wan. </p><p>
  <em>“Oui. Le Metalkind et le Fleshkind sont en guerre depuis des siècles. Je crois qu'elle a été créé comme une arme apocalyptique pour détruire le Metalkind.” </em>
</p><p>“Et elle avec eux.” conclut Obi-Wan. </p><p>“De toutes les choses terribles que j'ai vues, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi hideux et ignoble que d'utiliser un enfant comme bombe.” dit Anakin énervé en passant la main dans ses cheveux. </p><p>“Qu'est-ce qu'une bombe ?” demande l'enfant en faisant irruption dans la pièce. </p><p>“Oh, Chipie.” s'exclama Anakin en se retournant pour constater qu'elle était là, chaussée et habillée. </p><p>  “Mlle Myers a dit que j'étais une arme.” dit-elle tandis que chaque personne présentes dans la pièce échangèrent des regards entre eux. “C'est mauvais, non ? Suis-je mauvaise ?”</p><p>“Non. Pas du tout. Melle Myers, c'est elle la méchante, pas toi, Petite.” la rassura Rex. </p><p> “Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ?” demande-t-elle. </p><p>Anakin ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'elle risquait de mourir parce qu'une femme, cruelle et cintrée l'a faite comme ça, se tourna vers Obi-Wan qui s'avança vers elle. “La chose qui est en toi, mon enfant.” expliqua Obi-Wan tout doucement en se baissant un peu pour être à son niveau. “Melle Myers t'as créée comme ça pour tuer ses ennemis, Metalkind.”</p><p> À ses mots, confuse l'enfant fronça les sourcils. “Tuer ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tuer ?” demande-t-elle. </p><p>     “Tu ôtes la vie à quelqu'un. Il meurt. Cela n'existe plus. Et c'est mal. C'est toujours mal, trésor !” lui expliqua Padmé. </p><p>“Mais si c'est ce pour quoi j'ai été créée, cela me rend mauvaise.” dit-elle. </p><p>    “Non, parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sparky.” répondit Fives. </p><p>“R2, il doit y avoir un moyen d'inverser ce que Melle Myers lui a fait.” demande Anakin. </p><p>
  <em>    “Au niveau moléculaire, c'est une arme programmée pour se détruire au contact des énergies de Metalkind. Je suis désolé, cela ne peut pas être défait.” </em>
</p><p>“D'accord, si c'est une bombe ?” demanda Fives. </p><p>“Ne peut-on pas ... ” poursuivi Jesse. </p><p>“Simplement …” dit Kix. </p><p>“La désamorcer ?” demanda Rex.</p><p> “Oh, les garçons. C'est brillant. Désactivez le déclencheur génétique. L'empêcher d'exploser.” dit Obi-Wan.</p><p> “R2, est-ce possible ? Donc, génétiquement, elle serait une arme mais désarmée.” demande Anakin.</p><p>
  <em> “Seul son créateur peut le faire.”</em>
</p><p> “Alors allons lui demander.” dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'Anakin lui agrippe gentiment le bras.</p><p>“Chipie, ça ne va pas être aussi simple que ça. Te ramener à la centrale électrique sur Anaxes, pourrait être très dangereux.” dit Anakin. </p><p>“Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux ?” demande-t-elle. </p><p>Anakin et Obi-Wan échangèrent des regards entre eux tandis que les Clones firent de même, “Tu pourrais mourir.” expliqua Padmé en lui prenant la main. </p><p>“Monsieur R2 a dit que je pouvais mourir, de toute façon. Je ne veux pas être une bombe. Anakin, allez-vous m'aider ?” demande-t-elle. </p><p>---</p><p>          Le Twilight était dans l'hyperespace, en route pour Anaxes, L'enfant était à l'arrière avec les Clones et les deux Jedi et la Sénatrice étaient dans le cockpit. “Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, que c'est une très mauvaise idée.” dit Padmé. </p><p>Anakin soupira se tournant vers sa femme. “Je sais, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est que cette femme s'approche d'elle mais Melle Myers est la seule à pouvoir déprogrammer son ADN, par conséquent, nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est pour quoi elle vient avec nous.”</p><p> “Ani, tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que Melle Myers a dit qu'elle était une arme, comment pourrait-on utiliser une enfant innocente pour tuer ?”</p><p>“C'est la question que je me pose.” répondit Anakin. </p><p>  Anakin observa en silence, l'enfant rire aux éclats aux blagues des Clones, il était agréable de la voire rire et s'amuser comme une enfant de son âge. Il allait tout faire pour que cette femme la déprogramme, cette enfant méritait de vivre une vie heureuse et épanouie, d'avoir une enfance normale. </p><p>---</p><p>       Le Twilight sort de l'hyperespace et vient se poser sur Anaxes, Anakin ne voulait pas que cette femme s'approche d'elle, il irait avec Padmé et Obi-Wan pendant que Rex, Cody, Fives, Kix et Jesse resteraient avec elle. “Bien maintenant, Chipie !” dit Anakin en lui se courbant le dos pour être à son niveau. “J'ai besoin que tu restes ici avec Rex et ses frères.”</p><p>“Pour quoi faire ?” demande-t-elle. </p><p>“Ouais, sauf votre respect, Général. Pour quelles raisons ?” demanda Cody. </p><p>“Nous devons nous assurer qu'elle est en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tout soit régler.” répondit Obi-Wan.</p><p> “Oh, super, alors on a le devoir de baby-sitting ?” marmonna Jesse. </p><p>  “Qui vous traiter de bébé ?” demande-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. </p><p>“Je suis navré, Messieurs ! Mais vous devez la protéger.” dit Anakin avant de se tourner vers l'enfant en se baissant à son niveau. “Nous faisons cela selon mes règles, Chipie. Jusqu'à ce qu'avec Obi-Wan et Padmé nous convaincrions Melle Myers qu'il y a une autre façon de mettre fin à cette guerre, d'une manière pacifique, tu es toujours en danger, et j'ai besoin que tu restes ici avec Rex et ses frères. Maintenant, tu me le promets ?” </p><p>“Je suppose.” répondit-elle, ennuyée. </p><p>“Bien.” répondit Anakin avant de s'éloigner avec Padmé et Obi-Wan pour entrer dans la centrale.</p><p> --- </p><p>    Ils passent devant plusieurs techniciens endormis, et hypnotisés puis celui qu'elle a envoûté pour l'aider qui leur tombe dessus. “Où est l'enfant ?” demande-t-il. </p><p>“En sécurité.” répondit simplement Anakin. “Oh. Eh bien. Maintenant, conduisez-nous à votre chef.” </p><p>    Le technicien les conduit jusqu'à la Salle de contrôle où se trouver Melle Myers, entrain de peaufiner les derniers préparatifs pour récupérer leur arme et la ramener sur Messaline pour la survie de son espèce. “Skywalker ! Nous saluons le retour. Terminez votre travail, Caleb. J'espère que vous prenez bien soin de mon enfant ?” demande-t-elle.</p><p>    “Oui. Vous ne remettrez pas la main sur elle.” répondit Anakin sur la défensive de manière protectrice, il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse s'approcher d'elle. </p><p>   “Rendez-moi mon enfant et nous partirons !” dit-elle. </p><p>“Votre enfant ? Comment une mère pourrait-elle faire cela à son enfant ? Vous êtes un monstre !” cracha Padmé en colère aux mots de cette femme. </p><p>“Ne me jugez pas, vous êtes vous-même en guerre, vous devriez comprendre ? Pensez-vous que j'aime ce que cette guerre m'a forcé à faire ? À Devenir ?”</p><p> “Nous sommes peut-être en guerre, mais se servir d'une enfant comme d'une bombe ! C'est ignoble ! C'est pour quoi, je vous demande de désactiver ce que vous lui avez fait.” dit Anakin. </p><p>“La désactiver ? Elle est notre sauveuse. Son pouvoir porte la puissance et la fureur d'un soleil qui explose. Une fois son pouvoir complètement libéré, il détruira tous les Metalkind existants.”</p><p> “Et l'enfant sera détruite avec eux !” répliqua Anakin en serrant le poing avec colère. </p><p>“Un petit sacrifice pour la survie de mon espèce.” dit-elle </p><p> “Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un massacre.” grogne Anakin menaçant, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions face à cette femme et se retient de l'étrangler avec la force. </p><p>“Écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Il existe d'autres moyens de mettre fin à une guerre. Vous devez juste vouloir la paix plus que la mort.” dit Obi-Wan. </p><p>     “Vous ne savez rien. Pendant des siècles, les Metalkind ont massacrés mon peuple. Ils ont jurés de détruire toute chair, et quelle chance la chair a-t-elle contre les mâchoires et les lames de fer et d'acier ? Mais peut-être que vous apprendrez.” dit-elle en appelant une image de vidéosurveillance sur un écran. Caleb connecte le Metalkind à la centrale électrique.</p><p>“Qu'est-ce que c'est ?” demande Padmé. </p><p>“L'enfant a endommagée le Metalkind juste assez pour que je puisse m'en servir. En tant que dispositif de référence.” repondit-elle. </p><p>“Un appareil de référence ? Pourquoi ?” demanda Anakin. </p><p>“Il est connecté au noyau nucléaire. Sur simple pression d'un interrupteur, il invoquera son espèce et ils débarqueront tous ici.”</p><p> “Vous apporteriez votre guerre dans notre Monde ?” répliqua Padmé en colère et sous le choc. </p><p>“Une fois que votre peuple aura connu la sauvagerie de Metalkind, vous vous rendrez compte que l'enfant nous sauvera tous. Caleb, établissez la connexion finale.” dit-elle.</p><p>“Metalkind, arrêtez ça. Notre monde n'a rien fait pour blesser votre peuple.” supplia Padmé.  </p><p><em>“Fleshkind a anéantie notre planète pour en faire des esclaves. Ils ont volés nos enfants. Nous avons juré de nous venger de toute chair, de n'importe quel monde. Celui-ci brûlera !”</em> répondit-il. </p><p>“J'ai brouillé son cerveau. Il pense qu'il appelle tout son peuple à une bataille glorieuse contre nous, pas à sa destruction.” expliqua-t-elle avec amusement. </p><p>“Vous perdez votre temps. Je ne vous donnerai jamais l'enfant !” jura Anakin. </p><p>“Cela n'a pas d'importance. L'enfant est prête à être activée lorsqu'elle est exposée à l'énergie massive du Metalkind. Quand ils viendront, ils seront détruits. Elle ne peut pas l'empêcher, et vous non plus.” assura-t-elle en appuyant sur un bouton et l'énergie passe à travers le Metalkind.</p><p><em>“Venez à moi, mes frères. Rejoignez-moi et massacrer nos ennemis.”</em> dit-il. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dilemme:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       En dehors de la centrale, Rex, Cody, Fives, Kix et Jesse, selon les ordres donnés, étaient chargés de surveiller l'enfant, le Général Skywalker leur avait ordonné d'empêcher la jeune fille de s'approcher cette femme, Melle Myers, voyant la façon dont il parlait d'elle, ils pouvaient dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Pas du tout même. Et eux non plus. Ils sont peut-être en Guerre mais il y avait certaines limites qu'ils ne franchiront jamais. Utiliser une enfant innocente qui était un nourrisson il y a tout juste quelques heures surnommée <em>'La Sauveuse'</em> par cette femme affreuse et cruelle, sa créatrice, comme d'une arme. Une bombe, pour la survie de son espèce c'est abject, écœurant, horrible, ignoble, c'est une abomination, </p><p>“Ils pourraient avoir besoin de notre aide !” dit-elle.</p><p>  “Ils nous ont dit de rester ici, Sparky !” répondit Fives.</p><p>“Faites-vous toujours ce qu'Anakin vous dit ?” interrogea-t-elle.</p><p>“Oui, les ordres sont les ordres !” répondit Cody.</p><p>“Écoutes, c'est une centrale nucléaire, ce qui n'inspire pas trop confiance.” dit Jesse.</p><p>“De quoi vous parlez ?” demanda-t-elle.</p><p>“Il veut dire que ce n'est pas sûr, Petite. Le Général Skywalker nous a ordonné de rester ici et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire !” expliqua Rex.</p><p>“Combien de temps ?” demanda-t-elle impatiente.</p><p>“Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent !” répondit Rex.</p><p>“Ils arrivent, je peux les sentir !” dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. </p><p>“Qui ça, Sparky ?” demande Fives.</p><p>“Les Metalkind.” répondit-elle.</p><p>“Rien que le Général Skywalker et Kenobi ne peuvent gérer” répondit Cody. </p><p>“Et en plus, tu as promis !” rappela Jesse.</p><p>“Je ne comprends pas vraiment les promesses.” dit-elle avant de s'enfuir en direction du bâtiment principal.</p><p>“Hé, attends !” cria Rex après elle, avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite suivit de Cody, Fives et Kix.</p><p>”Cette petite va nous causer un tas d'ennuis.” marmonna Jesse avant de se lancer avec ses frères à sa poursuite.</p><p>---</p><p>    “Si vous amenez vos ennemis dans notre monde, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux ! Vous êtes pire qu'eux !” cracha Anakin.</p><p>“Vous apportez la guerre à une planète innocente !” répliqua Padmé.</p><p>   “C'est une question de survie. Mais il reste encore du temps avant d'ouvrir le portail. Amenez-moi l'enfant et je la ramènerai à la maison pour affronter notre ennemi, ainsi votre monde ne connaîtra jamais la sauvagerie du Metalkind. Que voudriez-vous mettre en premier, humains ? Une enfant ou votre monde ?”</p><p> “C'est loin d'être terminé !” grogna Anakin avant de se retourner pour partir avec sa femme et Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Quoi que vous choisissiez, Skywalker, la Sauveuse accomplira son destin.” assura-t-elle.</p><p>---</p><p>     “Chipie !” cria Anakin mécontent de la voire à l'intérieur du bâtiment alors qui lui avait spécifiquement dit de rester à l'extérieur avec ses hommes. “Je pensais vous avoir dit de la garder à l'écart.”</p><p>“Désolé Général, Elle a dit que les Metalkind arrivent et elle s'est enfuie !” répondit Rex.</p><p>   “Je dois les arrêter.” dit-elle, déterminée tandis qu'elle sentait les Metalkind approchaient de ce monde.</p><p>“Non. Les guerres se terminent par des gens qui négocient, pas par des meurtres.” dit Padmé.</p><p>“C'est dangereux !” dit Anakin en posant une main sur son épaule.</p><p>“Mais votre monde n'aura aucune chance.” déclara-t-elle ne quittant pas son protecteur des yeux. “Vous avez été gentil avec moi, Anakin. Vous avez essayé de me protéger, et de me garder en sécurité, mais c'est ce pour quoi j'ai été créé.”</p><p>   “Chipie, écoute-moi.” dit Anakin en se courbant légèrement le dos pour être au niveau de ses yeux. “C'est mal. Tuer est toujours une erreur. Si tu affrontes le Metalkind, tu mourras.”</p><p>“Si je ne le fais pas, vous mourrez. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai été amené ici. Pour tous vous sauver.” dit-elle avant de s'enfuir. Elle entre dans un ascenseur et ferme les portes avec son énergie les empêchant de la suivre.</p><p>   “Non, Chipie !” cria Anakin tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, la regardant impuissant courir à sa propre mort. “Chipie !” cria-t-il à nouveau, sachant qu'elle pourrait l'entendre.</p><p>“Sparky !” cria Fives.</p><p>“Petite !” cria Rex.<br/> <br/>“Par ici.” dit Padmé en s'apprêtant à descendant les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un bras la retenir. </p><p>    “Non, Je vais la chercher. Vous allez dans la salle de contrôle et arrêtez le réacteur pour empêcher le Metalkind de passer.” dit Anakin avant de s'enfuir par les escaliers.</p><p>Rex, Cody, Fives, Kix et Padmé s'enfuirent dans la direction indiquée par le panneau mural. </p><p>  “Arrêter un réacteur nucléaire ? Comment exactement sommes-nous censés faire cela ?” demanda Jesse en train de courir.</p><p>“Nous trouverons un moyen, Jesse.” répondit Obi-Wan avant de rejoindre les autres.</p><p>---</p><p>       L'enfant est descendue au sous-sol où se trouvent Caleb et le Metalkind du quel elle s'approche lentement et un aura orange émane autour d'elle.</p><p>“Chipie, arrête ça.” dit Anakin en arrivant en courant. “Rien ne t'y oblige.”</p><p>    “Restez où vous êtes, Anakin.” dit-elle en continuant à s'approcher du Metalkind.</p><p>“Il est trop tard, Skywalker.” dit Melle Myers en faisant irruption dans la pièce. “Le portail s'est ouvert. Les Metalkind sont venus, à leur mort.”</p><p>   “Je dois vous sauvez, Anakin. Je dois tous vous sauvez !” dit-elle en s'approchant encore plus près.</p><p>“Rentre à la maison avec moi et soit notre Sauveuse. Détruit nos ennemis pour la survie de notre espèce. Accomplis ton destin !” dit Melle Myers en tendant la main vers elle.</p><p>  “Si j'accepte les laisseriez-vous tranquille ?” demande-t-elle.</p><p>“Non, Chipie ! Ne fais pas ça !” cria Anakin, horrifié.</p><p>“Tu as ma parole.” </p><p>L'enfant se mordit la lèvre un instant avant de lever les yeux vers Anakin qui la suppliait du regard de ne pas faire ça, puis vers sa ‘mère’. “Alors j'accepte et en échange vous les laisserez tranquille.” dit-elle sans hésitation. </p><p>“Parfait. Ta voix peut ouvrir le portail pour Messaline ! Chantes, mon enfant.” dit-elle.</p><p>“Chipie, ne les laisses pas t'utiliser.” dit Anakin.</p><p>“C'est ce que je suis, Anakin.” répondit-elle tandis que la lumière de l'aura orange qui émane d'elle était de plus en plus aveuglante et s'intensifiait.</p><p>    “Tu n'es pas une arme. Pas si tu ne veux pas l'être. Tu es une enfant. Une enfant magnifique et innocente. Souviens de ce que nous t'avons dit, c'est mal de tuer, c'est toujours une erreur.” la supplia Anakin.</p><p>“Il est temps, chantes mon enfant !”</p><p>“Non.” tenta de protester Anakin, en vain, l'enfant se mit à chanter malgré ses protestations. Elle savait se qu'elle risquait, Mr R2 a dit qu'elle pouvait mourir de toute façon, ses 'pouvoirs', son énergie détruirait le Metalkind une fois qu'elle sera suffisamment proche et elle serait tuée dans le processus mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait les sauver, s'ils étaient tous ici, c'était à cause d'elle, ils étaient là pour elle, Melle Myers avait promis de ne pas leur faire de mal, de les laisser tranquille si elle acceptait de venir avec elle pour accomplir son destin, son objectif, accomplir ce pour quoi elle avait était créée: La Fin des Metalkind et si le prix a payé, pour les sauver était de mourir, cela lui semblait être une fin enviable et paisible. Ils étaient tous en danger si les Metalkind venaient dans leur monde, de nombreuses vies innocentes seront perdues à jamais. Elle avait le pouvoir de les sauver et c'est ce pour quoi, elle avait était amenée dans leur monde pour tous les sauver.</p><p>
  <em>“Rest now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My warrior</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rest now, your hardship is over.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Live</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wake up. Wake up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And let the cloak, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>of Life cling to your bones.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cling to your bones.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wake up. wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Live.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wake up. wake up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And let the cloak, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>of Life cling to your bones.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cling to your bones</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wake up. wake up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Live.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wake up. Wake up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And let the cloak,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>of Life cling to your bones.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cling to your bones</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wake up. wake up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To your bones</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wake up. Wake up”.</em>
</p><p>    Alors que l'enfant venait de terminer de chanter, le portail pour leur monde, Messaline commençait à s'ouvrir, l'autre s'élargit de plus en plus, sons assourdissants de bruits de bottes de métallique, elle se tourna vers Anakin qui la regardée avec inquiétude et horreur. </p><p>“La fin est proche.” proclama Melle Myers en levant les bras au ciel.</p><p>    “Il est trop tard ! Ils arrivent !” hurla-t-elle alors que ses cheveux s'envolent en plissant les yeux à cause de la Lumière trop forte, une étincelle se forme au creu de sa main, prête à être utilisée sur le portail.</p><p>“Non, Chipie !” cria Anakin en se protégeant les yeux de la lumière. </p><p>    Les alarmes se déclenchent pour signaler une intrusion dans la salle de contrôle.</p><p>---</p><p> “De quoi s'agit-il ? Cela ressemble à un grand jeu d'arcade.” demande Fives.</p><p>   “C'est ce qui contrôle les barres de combustible nucléaire.” explique Obi-Wan. “Retirez les tiges et fermez le réacteur”</p><p>Ils obéissent et utilisent les joysticks pour cibler les tiges sur l'écran. “Mais ça ne sort pas, Général.” grogna Jesse d'impatience.</p><p>  “Ça ne marche pas.” dit Fives. “Que faisons-nous de mal ?”</p><p>“Vous devez les supprimer dans l'ordre. Deux à la fois.” expliqua Rex.</p><p>“Quoi ? Par Ordre ? Quel ordre ?” demanda Jesse.</p><p>“C'est un spectre de couleur.” réalisa Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Quoi ?” demanda Fives.</p><p>“Faites-le. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu, indigo, violet !” expliqua Padmé.</p><p>    Jesse et Fives s'exécutent et retirent selon les instructions, les tiges deux par deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en restent plus que deux. Les deux dernières. “Presque.” dit Fives.</p><p>“Le dernier.” commenta Jesse.</p><p>--</p><p>     Plongés dans l'obscurité avec la lumière éteinte, l'enfant hurle avant de s'effondrer au sol et le Portail disparaît. “Non.” cria Anakin en courant à ses côtés, il s'agenouilla et la retourna doucement pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux.</p><p>Obi-Wan, Padmé se précipitent vers eux en courant suivit de très près par Rex et ses frères. Leurs inquiétudes montent en flèche lorsqu'ils remarquent l'enfant inconsciente allongée sur les genoux d'Anakin.</p><p>   “Qu'avez-vous fait ?” demande Melle Myers furieuse mais totalement indifférente en voyant l'enfant inconsciente. À son insensibilité et son indifférence, Anakin sentit la colère montée en lui. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi insensible face à son sort ? Elle n'était rien pour elle. Rien de plus qu'une arme. Une bombe. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de son sort puisque de toute façon d'après ce qu'R2 avait dit, qu'au niveau moléculaire, l'enfant est une arme programmée pour s'autodétruire au contact des énergies des Metalkind, elle les affronterait donc et serait tuée dans le processus, il soupira tristement et posa ses yeux sur l'enfant inconsciente sur ses genoux.</p><p>Nous l'avons fait. Nous avons fermé le noyau et coupé l'électricité !” dit Jesse.</p><p>“Plus d'énergie ! Plus de portail !” dit Fives.</p><p>“Que s'est-il passé ?” demande Padmé en s'agenouillant aux côtés de son mari inquiète pour l'enfant.</p><p>        “Toute cette énergie devait aller quelque part. Elle était comme un paratonnerre. Elle a tout absorbé.” expliqua Anakin.</p><p>“Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?” demande Fives. “Kix ?”</p><p>Kix s'agenouilla à leurs côtés pour examiner l'enfant en lui prenant un poignet pour prendre son pouls, il leva les yeux vers ses Généraux et les autres.</p><p>“Alors ?” demande Anakin inquiet.</p><p>“Elle est vivante.” les rassura Kix.</p><p>Anakin, soulagé, lui caressa les cheveux et elle s'éveilla papillonnant des paupières à plusieurs reprises. “Wow !” s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, sous leurs yeux abasourdis.</p><p>“Tu vas bien ?” demanda Anakin en se relevant, à la fois confus et heureux qu'elle soit toujours en vie.</p><p>“Je me sens,” dit-elle en se relevant à son tour en se tortillant comme pour détendre et étirer ses articulations engourdies, “Je me sens différente.”</p><p>“Tu es différente. Je peux le sentir aussi. Cette surcharge d'énergie a détruit votre programmation génétique.” expliqua Melle Myers.</p><p>“Vous voulez dire, je ne suis plus une arme ?” s'exclama-t-elle.</p><p>“Pas même une sarbacane. J'ai perdu ma fille.” dit-elle en les regardant tous.</p><p>“Vous m'avez sauvé. Et je ne suis plus une bombe. Merci.” dit-elle avant de s'évanouir dans les bras d'Anakin qui la rattrapa inquiet, “Chipie.” dit-il en passant une main en bas de son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, sa tête reposait contre sa poitrine. Obi-Wan s'approcha pour l'examiner à l'aide de la Force, elle n'avait rien, elle était juste épuisée. Le Metalkind se libère et attrape Melle Myers.</p><p>   “J'ai économisé de l'énergie rien que pour toi, Fleshkind.” dit-il avant se téléporter avec elle qui hurlait sous les yeux de tous, Anakin tenant toujours l'enfant fermement de manière protectrice dans ses bras, tandis que la lumière s'estomper et que Caleb retrouva ses esprits, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question, ils avaient tous disparu emportant l'enfant avec eux, sortant de la Centrale Électrique pour rejoindre le Twilight, quitter Anaxes, et retourner sur Coruscant.</p><p>---</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Puis-je rester ici avec vous ?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Dans l'hyperespace en route pour Coruscant, Anakin déposa délicatement l'enfant sur le ‘lit’ et la couvre avec la même couverture que Rex l'avait couverte, inquiet, il posa sa main sur son front, soulagé de constater qu'elle allait bien, juste épuisée. Cependant, tout était fini, Melle Myers a dit que cette surcharge d'énergie avait détruit sa programmation génétique ce qui en d'autres termes signifie qu'elle est sauvée et est désormais une jeune fille de douze ans comme les autres, enfin non pas tout à fait comme les autres, à sa grande surprise, … elle était sensible à la Force, comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant ? Peut-être pourrait-il la former et la prendre comme Padawan ? Le Conseil Jedi n'accepterait jamais ! Cela dit, il n'avait pas besoin de leurs approbations ! Il savait par expérience qu'une personne sensible à la Force non-entraînée, sans formation adéquate, peut être dangereuse, des gens pourraient être blessés et elle aussi. Cependant, il faut des années de discipline pour l'exercer de manière responsable.</p><p>Il lui caressa la joue en esquissant un sourire affectueux et tendre, elle était magnifique, innocente et pour une raison obscure, il l'aimait déjà, il dégagea les quelques mèches blondes de devant son visage avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de s'éloigner en direction du cockpit où l'attendait Obi-Wan et Padmé.</p><p>“Ani, Comment elle va ?” demande Padmé inquiète pour l'enfant.</p><p>“Ça va, elle n'a rien.” la rassura Anakin.</p><p>“Pourquoi a-t-elle perdue connaissance alors ?” demande Padmé.</p><p>“Parce que cette surcharge d'énergie l'a épuisée. Mais elle va revenir à elle.” l'assura Obi-Wan. “Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? C'est une pupille de la République, elle sera prise en charge par les Services Sociaux !” </p><p>“Maître, elle est sensible à la Force.” dit Anakin.</p><p>“Mais le Conseil ne l'autorisera pas. Pour cela, il faudrait leur expliquer pour l'enfant et dans quelles circonstances tu l'as trouvée.”</p><p>     “Je n'aie pas besoin de leur approbation !” dit Anakin. “Et en plus, je ne veux pas l'abandonner.”</p><p>“Tu veux encore défié le Conseil ?” Il soupira. “Anakin, je veux l'aider aussi, mais tu ne peux pas sacrifier tout ce pour quoi tu t'es entraîné toute ta vie !” </p><p>    “Je refuse de l'abandonner !” déclara Anakin avec détermination. “Un Jedi très sage a dit un jour que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard ! Cela vous fait-il penser à quelqu'un ?”</p><p>     Obi-Wan soupira de défaite, avec de tels mots, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser, il ne reconnaissait que trop bien ses mots, prononcés par son défunt Maître, il avait oublié qu'Anakin pouvait être têtu comme l'enfer. Il n'avait rien contre cette enfant, il aimerait pouvoir l'aider, mais il ne peut pas laisser ses émotions obscurcir son jugement. Bien qu'il ne l'admette pas à voix haute, il le savait, Anakin s'était déjà attaché à cette enfant, et était déjà hyper protecteur envers elle. Il aurait était prêt à perdre des millions peut-être même des milliards de vies, leur monde, pour n'en sauver qu'une seule. C'est pour cette raison que l'attachement et les pièces-jointes sont interdits, les Jedi n'ont pas le droit de perdre autant de vies pour n'en sauver qu'une seule mais encore une fois, Anakin n'était pas un Jedi des plus conventionnels, têtu, impulsif mais un Jedi au grand cœur, généreux, courageux et altruiste, il aimait se vantait du nombre de fois où il l'avait sauvé avec un de ses plans improvisés à la dernière minute dont lui seul avait le secret, de situation parfois même extrêmement embarrassantes.</p><p><em>“Anakin a raison, mon cher Padawan.”</em> répondit une voix familière qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien,.</p><p>      “Maître ?” demanda Obi-Wan à la fois surpris et ravi.</p><p><em>“Bonjour Obi-Wan.”</em> répondit Qui-Gon en se matérialisant devant eux, une image bleue et fantomatique apparaît.</p><p>      “Anakin ?” appella une voix en faisant irruption dans la pièce. </p><p>Ils levèrent tous les yeux pour voir l'enfant au seuil de la porte, “Qui êtes-vous ?” demande-t-elle au fantôme.</p><p><em>    “Bonjour mon enfant, oh, force, tu as bien grandi !”</em> s'exclama Qui-Gon avec un sourire en la voyant s'approcher.</p><p>Les yeux d'Anakin s'écarquillèrent alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent enfin, il avait raison c'était la volonté de la Force qui l'a guidée jusqu'à lui. “C'était vous ? Vous me l'avez amenée, ici ?” demande Anakin. “Pourquoi ?”</p><p>    <em>“Parfois, les choses ne peuvent pas être laissées au hasard. Parfois, une brise doit souffler d'est en ouest, pas du nord au sud. Parfois, un ciel doit être bleu et non chargé de nuages. Et parfois, un enfant doit trouver son chemin vers la maison. Et de toutes les maisons de tout l'univers, je ne pourrais trouver aucune plus sûre pour cette enfant que la tienne, Anakin.” </em></p><p>“Alors, vous êtes revenu pour moi ?” demande l'enfant.</p><p>
  <em>“Eh bien, cela dépend de toi.” répondit Qui-Gon. “Mais je pourrai te conduire dans un endroit où tu pourrais être heureuse et en sécurité car comme tu le sais, tes pouvoirs n'appartiennent pas à ce monde ! Le choix te revient, mon enfant.”</em>
</p><p>    La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre dans un moment de réflexion avant de se tourner vers Anakin. “Puis-je rester ici avec vous ?” demande-t-elle à sa grande surprise et celles de Padmé et d'Obi-Wan. “C'est ce que je veux.” dit-elle.</p><p>Anakin échangea un regard avec Padmé qui ne put masquer son sourire, “Oh, Chipie, ça ne fait qu'un jour et j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis que tu es bébé.” dit-il en lui souriant tendrement et elle lui sourit en retour.</p><p>    Padmé s'approche d'eux et lui sourit tendrement. “Oui, c'est ta maison aussi longtemps que tu en auras envie.” ajouta-t-elle.</p><p>      À ses mots, l'enfant sourit et jeta ses bras autour du cou d'Anakin et de Padmé qui l'enlacent tendrement sous les yeux ébahis d'Obi-Wan et ceux bienveillants du défunt Maître Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn qui souriait, il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure situation, de meilleurs parents pour cette enfant également sensible à la Force, malheureusement, il connaissait le Conseil Jedi et leur façon de penser, - il n'accepterait jamais l'Enfant, Anakin avait bien faillit ne pas être formé sans compter sur l'acharnement d'Obi-Wan qui lui avait promis sur son lit de mort sur Naboo aux mains de Dark Maul, de formé l'Enfant, Anakin, il était si fier d'eux. Son ancien élève, un Chevalier Jedi il y a dix ans puis désormais un Maître, siégeant au Conseil Jedi parmi ses douzes membres et celui qui avait était formé par lui, Anakin, un Chevalier Jedi, il était convaincu qu'il était l'envoyé, celui qui apporterait l'Équilibre à la Force, cependant, il existait une partie de la prophétie mal interprétée par le Conseil, en plus de l'Élu, il y est également fait mention d'un Gardien qui le maintiendra ancré dans la Lumière tout en le protégeant des Ténèbres. Il savait tout comme eux, que le Conseil n'accepterait jamais l'Enfant, c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait amenée à Anakin et non au Conseil car il savait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger et il avait eut raison, elle était désormais en sécurité.</p><p>“Alors vous allez vraiment l'adopter ?” interrogea Obi-Wan.</p><p>Padmé et Anakin acquiescèrent avec un grand sourire en serrant l'enfant contre eux. “Oui.”</p><p>“Ça veut dire quoi, adopter ?” demande-t-elle en sortant de leurs bras pour les regardaient.</p><p>“Ça veut dire que nous allons être tes parents.” lui expliqua Anakin.</p><p>“Comme Melle Myers ? Elle a dit qu'elle était ma mère.” répondit l'enfant.</p><p>Anakin échangea un regard avec son épouse et Obi-Wan ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. “Ma chérie, écoute-moi,” dit Padmé en s'agenouillant devant elle. “Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a donnée la vie qu'elle est ta mère. C'est un monstre !” lui expliqua-t-elle.</p><p>“Mais si c'est elle qui m'a donnée la vie alors ça veut dire que je suis aussi un monstre ?” dit l'enfant en détournant le regard.</p><p>À ses paroles, Anakin, Padmé et Obi-Wan furent sous le choc, comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Melle Myers était le monstre, pas elle ! Cette enfant était une merveille au cœur pur ! Une lumière dans une marée de ténèbres.</p><p>“Chipie, regarde-moi.” dit-il en lui attrapant le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. “Tu n'es pas un monstre.” lui expliqua Anakin.</p><p>“Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ?” demande-t-elle, confuse en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>“Une enfant magnifique et innocente. Une merveille !” expliqua Padmé. “Melle Myers est peut-être ta créatrice, mais certainement pas ta mère, tu n'as rien à voir avec elle.”</p><p>    L'enfant détourna le regard avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure dans un moment de réflexion avant de lever les yeux vers eux. “Alors cela veut dire que vous serez mes parents ?” demande-t-elle.</p><p>“Oui, Chipie. Je serais ton père et Padmé sera ta mère.” expliqua Anakin en souriant tendrement tandis que sa femme était aux bords des larmes, “Si tu veux bien de nous comme parents ?”</p><p>     Elle acquiesça et leur saute au cou, le couple enlace leur fille et sourirent tendrement en fermant les yeux se détendant dans le réconfort et la chaleur humaine.</p><p>“Maître, que dire aux Jedi ?” demande Obi-Wan, inquiet. “Comme vous le savez Anakin serait expulsé ! C'est l'Élu, le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à la Guerre !”</p><p><em>“C'est leur mise à l'épreuve et s'ils échouent, ce sera à leurs risques et périls, Anakin n'a pas besoin d'être un Jedi conventionnel pour accomplir la Prophétie, il peut choisir une autre voie ! Celles des Jedi Gris dont je faisais moi-même partie, d'autant plus qu'il faut encore trouver le Gardien, souviens-toi de tes enseignements, Obi-Wan.”</em> répondit le Maître Jedi avec sagesse.</p><p>“Qui est ce Gardien sensé le protéger des Ténèbres et le maintiendra ancré dans la lumière ?” demande Obi-Wan.</p><p><em>“En temps voulu. Patience. Que la Force soit avec vous !”</em> répondit Qui-Gon avant de disparaître.</p><p>“Merci.” dit l'enfant en brisant l'étreinte avec ses parents. “Vous m'avez sauvée. Je ne suis plus une bombe.”</p><p>“Tu aurais pû te faire tuer, Chipie !” la réprimanda Anakin doucement.</p><p>L'enfant haussa les épaules. “C'était ce pour quoi j'ai été créée. Je devais tous vous sauvez.” répondit-elle </p><p>    “Ma chérie,” dit Padmé en lui prenant doucement la main. “Promets-nous que tu ne t'enfuiras plus comme ça ? Si Anakin t'as demandé de rester à l'écart avec Rex et ses frères c'était pour te protéger.”</p><p>“Je ne comprends pas très bien les promesses. Qu'est-ce qu'une promesse ?”</p><p>    “C'est un serment envers une personne. Tu promets de faire quelque chose.” expliqua Anakin avec des mots simples en lui prenant l'autre main. “Il faudra vraiment te trouver un prénom !” </p><p>“Un prénom ? Qu'est-ce qu'un prénom ?” demande-t-elle curieuse.</p><p>“Un prénom, c'est un mot selon lequel nous allons te nommer pour nous adresser à toi.” expliqua Padmé. “Il faudra également allait t'acheter des vêtements à ta taille !” </p><p>“On va aussi décorer ta chambre, Chipie.” dit Anakin.</p><p>“Ma chambre ?” demande-t-elle.</p><p>“Oui, la pièce dans laquelle nous avons été pour te trouver cette robe, tu te souviens ?” demande Padmé, elle hocha la tête. “Et maintenant tu vas en avoir une à toi.”</p><p>“Oh, tu dois être affamée !” s'exclama Obi-Wan. “Que dirais-tu d'aller manger chez Dex ?”</p><p>“Qui ?” </p><p>“Tu vas voir. C'est un de nos amis.” gloussa Obi-Wan en souriant à sa nièce.</p><p>“Est-ce que Rex, Fives, Kix, Jesse et Cody peuvent venir aussi ?”</p><p>“Bien sûr, Chipie.” répondit Anakin en souriant.</p><p>“Mais avant toute chose, à notre retour sur Coruscant, il faut allait t'acheter des vêtements.” dit Padmé.</p><p>---</p><p>        Quelques heures plus tard, le Twilight avait atterri sur Coruscant et Padmé et Anakin avaient emmenés leur fille, faire les magasins pour lui acheter des vêtements.</p><p>Anakin était heureux d'avoir pu tenir cette promesse, l'enfant, était en vie et en sécurité, sa mère lui a toujours dit que la gentillesse et la générosité étaient sans limites et n'avaient pas de prix, qu'elles étaient plus fortes que tout, avec les Jedi, il a appris que la compassion était l'un des fondements de la vie du jedi. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était parfois difficile d'être gentil dans un univers aussi impitoyable où personne ne veut s'entraider mais que cela en valait la peine, malgré toute la douleur et toute la souffrance, malgré les obstacles, apporter son aide à une personne dans le besoin en vaut toujours la peine. Elle lui avait appris la valeur du sacrifice et le pouvoir de l'amour.</p><p>        Des valeurs qu'il avait l'intention de transmettre à leur fille, elle était incroyable, elle était courageuse, altruiste, elle était prête à se sacrifier pour les sauver ! Totalement désintéressée, elle lui rappelait sa mère, Shmi, sa grand-mère aurait été fière d'elle tout comme il l'est. Il ne la connaissait que depuis une journée, mais il a l'impression qu'elle avait toujours fait partie de leur vie. Lorsque Qui-Gon a avoué plus au moins qu'il était revenu pour elle, la tristesse l'envahit, le cœur serrer, il s'était attachée à cette enfant et ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Et pourtant elle a choisie de rester avec eux, à ce moment-là, toute la tristesse, le sentiment et la peur constante d'être seul depuis la mort de sa mère, … l'avait quittée, cette enfant avait réussie a comblée ce vide immense. </p><p>Bien qu'ils aient choisi de l'adopter, Anakin ne sait pas comment être père, lui-même n'en ayant jamais eut, la seule chose de plus proche qu'il ait jamais eut d'un père est Obi-Wan, son Maître Jedi qui l'a formé, élevé, protégé et … aimé, même si, désormais, c'était plus un frère aîné pour lui, il ferait de son mieux pour leur fille, elle avait besoin d'un foyer, d'une maison et de parents qui l'aimerait, la protégerai et c'était exactement ce qu'ils comptaient lui offrir.</p><p>     Il regarda leur fille, sourire et rire aux éclats pendant que Padmé lui proposaient des vêtements, des robes d'été, d'hiver (pour le mois prochain), t-shirts, combishorts, shorts,  jupes, jeans, sous-vêtements, chaussettes, collants, leggings, manteau, vestes, pyjama, chemise de nuit, robe de chambre, chaussons, des bottes et plusieurs paires de petites baskets (rose et blanche). C'était agréable de la voire insouciante et enjouée, il s'est juré de lui montrer comment s'amuser, </p><p>“Padmé, je n'aie pas besoin de tout cela !” protesta l'enfant.</p><p>“Ma chérie, je veux que tu aies des vêtements à toi, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ?” lui dit-elle en souriant. </p><p>“Elle a raison, Chipie.” dit Anakin en passant ses doigts dans ses longues mèches bouclées blondes sables, “Tu sais, c'est autant nouveau pour nous que pour toi. Nous ne savons rien sur le fait d'être parents mais je peux t'assurer que nous ferons de notre mieux pour te rendre heureuse.”</p><p>À ses mots, l'enfant sourit et sauta au cou de son père, qui la serra très fort contre lui également, puis il regarde en direction de sa femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux et l'entraîne dans une étreinte serrée, pleine d'amour et de bonheur avant de les relâchaient. </p><p>“Aller Chipie, va choisir une tenue à porter sur toi, pour aller au restaurant pendant que Padmé et moi rassemblions tes affaires pour passer en caisse. Nous t'attendons.” dit Anakin.</p><p>Elle acquiesça et retourna dans la cabine d'essayage pour choisir une tenue, elle retira la chemise qu'elle portait ainsi que la ceinture et enfila un t-shirt à manches courtes blanches et une robe salopette rose qui lui arrive au-dessus des genoux,  puis elle enfile ses baskets noires, et récupéra ses vêtements, la ceinture avant de sortir de la cabine d'essayage.</p><p>“Wow ! C'est bien mieux comme ça, Chipie.” dit Anakin qui l'attendait devant sa cabine pendant que sa femme allait régler ses achats.</p><p>“C'est bien ?” demande-t-elle en tirant nerveusement sur sa robe.</p><p>“Oh, tu es magnifique, ma chérie.” dit Padmé en revenant de la caisse pour l'attirer dans une étreinte </p><p>“Allons y.” dit Anakin en passant un bras autour des épaules de leur fille pour sortir du magasin, suivit par Padmé.</p><p>---</p><p>     Après être passés de boutiques en boutiques et de magasins en magasins, pendant plusieurs heures, des sacs pleins les mains, la petite famille est rentrée à l'appartement.</p><p>“Ma chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi.” dit Padmé.</p><p>“Fermes les yeux.” dit Anakin, face à sa réticence, il lui attrapa la main. “N'aie pas peur. Fais-moi confiance.”</p><p>L'enfant sourit, acquiesça et ferma les yeux avant de les suivre, à l'étage, elle pouvait sentir les mains de sa mère sur ses épaules pendant que son père lui tenait les mains pour la guider. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Anakin tenant la poignée, se tourna vers elle. “On y est, tu es prête ?” lui demande-t-il.</p><p>Elle hocha la tête en gardant les yeux fermés. “Oui,”</p><p>À ses mots, il ouvrit la porte et alluma les lumières, “Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.” dit-il.</p><p>      Elle les ouvrit lentement et resta émerveillée par la beauté et la splendeur de la pièce immense, c'était à la fois spacieux et lumineux. Le contraste entre les tons ocre et violine étaient à couper le souffle. Les murs étaient de couleurs ocres, les rideaux étaient dorés et violet, de grandes fenêtres avec un petit balcon et une grande terrasse avec des fleurs colorées et diverses de toutes sortes, un bureau et une coiffeuse blanche, un grand dressing pour y ranger ses vêtements, une étagère avec quelques livres et holo-disque, un grand lit avec quelques peluches et des coussins or et violet, c'était à la fois élégant et d'une beauté sans égale. Au-dessus de sa tête, il y avait un plafonnier lumineux qui, une fois allumé, descendait en une pluie étoilée, Il y avait également une grande cheminée pour se réchauffer en hiver, par les temps froids.</p><p>“Wow !” s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.</p><p>Anakin était également obnubilé et sans voix quant à la beauté de la pièce, il sourit en regardant leur fille entrée dans sa chambre et s'asseoir sur le lit.</p><p>“Je ne connais pas vraiment tes goûts ni ce que tu aimes, alors s'il y a quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, nous pouvons toujours changer.” lui dit Padmé. </p><p>La jeune fille secoua la tête en s'avançant vers ses parents, les bras enroulés autour d'elle-même. “Non, Tout est si … si beau ! Merci.” dit-elle en jetant ses bras autour de Padmé. </p><p>“Je suis contente que cela te plaise.” réplique Padmé avec un sourire en la serrant contre elle, les yeux fermés, elle sentit deux bras forts s'enroulaient autour d'elles, - Anakin -, avant de rompre leur étreinte.</p><p>“Viens, il y a plus !” lui dit Padmé en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la conduire dans la salle de bain, tout était si grand, conviviale et spacieux dans des couleurs ivoire, et des tons dorés et noires,  </p><p>Les nouveaux parents aident leur fille à ranger ses vêtements dans le dressing, avant que refermer la porte pour redescendre au salon.</p><p>---</p><p>   “Obi-Wan a réservé pour 20 h, on a encore du temps avant d'y aller.” dit Padmé. </p><p>“Que fait-on ?” demande l'enfant à ses deux parents. </p><p>“Et si on te trouvait un prénom ?” proposa Anakin en tendant la main pour la faire asseoir entre eux deux.</p><p>L'enfant haussa les épaules en acceptant la main de son père pour venir s'asseoir entre ses deux parents. “Tu peux choisir le tien.” dit Padmé. “Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Leia ? Camila ? Bella ? Gwen ? Amy ? Clara ? Lucy ?”</p><p>“Laura ? Emma ? Jade ? Sky ? Mila ? Anna ? Melody ? Ashla ? Soka ?” proposa Anakin en s'arrêtant sur les derniers prénoms, qui sonnaient doux et mélodieux à son oreille. </p><p>      Depuis son arrivée au Temple, Anakin avait beaucoup appris, des choses intéressantes d'autres un peu moins, qu'il qualifierait d'ennuyeuses, les planètes, les différents systèmes solaires, les symboles religieux et significatifs pour les Jedi. Il avait lu quelque part que "Ashla" signifiait "Lumière", pour les Jedi, Ashla et Bogan représentaient les deux Côtés de la Force, Lumineux et Obscur, et cette enfant était définitivement une lumière. </p><p>Ashla et Bogan étaient deux lunes de la planète Tython, la cinquième planète du système Tython, imprégnée d'une Force pure et puissante, c'était un monde mystérieux qui fut l'objet de beaucoup de fantasmes au cours des millénaires.</p><p>      Le deuxième prénom, le fit sourire également, Soka était une magnifique fleur hivernale, orange à pétales blancs et à rayures bleues qui ne poussait que sur Shili mais étaient énormément commercialisées dans de nombreux systèmes voisins sur Tatooine y compris, Shmi, sa mère, les adorées, Anakin lui en ramasser, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, sa tombe est fleurie de toutes sortes de fleurs et parmies elles, des Soka.</p><p>“J'aime Ashla.” dit Padmé avec un tendre sourire. </p><p>“Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup mais j'aime aussi Soka.” répliqua Anakin en souriant.</p><p>“C'est très jolie, qu'est-ce que ses deux prénoms signifient ?” demande Padmé.</p><p>“Eh bien, "Ashla" signifie "Lumière" et Soka était une fleur magnifique orange à pétales blancs, à rayures bleues qui ne sortait qu'en hiver, et ne poussait que sur Shili mais étaient énormément commercialisées sur de nombreuses planètes, Tatooine y compris,” expliqua Anakin.</p><p>“C'est magnifique, Ani. Ses deux prénoms ont deux significations complètement différentes mais merveilleuses. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on décide ?”</p><p>“Ahsoka.” proposa Anakin.</p><p>“Ahsoka ?” répèta Padmé confuse.</p><p>“Oui. En combinant Ashla avec Soka cela donne Ahsoka.”</p><p>“J'adore.” s'exclama Padmé avec un grand sourire.</p><p>“Si vous aimez Ahsoka. J'aime Ahsoka.” dit l'enfant avec un grand sourire.</p><p>“Alors on dit Ahsoka, Chipie ?” demande Anakin à sa fille.</p><p>L'enfant sourit et hocha vivement la tête, “Oui.”</p><p>“Et en deuxième prénom ?” demande Anakin.</p><p>“Pourquoi pas Shmi ?” répondit Padmé.</p><p>“Shmi ?” répèta Anakin, abasourdi.</p><p>“Oui, je sais combien tu l'aimais et combien elle te manque. Ça serait une belle façon de se souvenir d'elle, tu ne crois pas ?”</p><p>“C'est une très belle idée !” admit Anakin avec un grand sourire, sa mère lui manquait beaucoup, mais cela serait une jolie façon de penser à elle, sans être triste.</p><p>“Bienvenue dans la Famille, Ahsoka Shmi Skywalker !” dit, Anakin en la serrant dans ses bras. </p><p>“Qui est Shmi ?” demande Ahsoka en s'éloignant de l'étreinte, en levant les yeux vers son père.</p><p>“C'était ma mère, donc par conséquent, ta grand-mère.” répondit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses longues mèches blondes sables.</p><p>“Pourrais-je la rencontrée ?”</p><p>Anakin pris au dépourvu par sa question, prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées et ses souvenirs, sa mère l'aurait adorée, Ahsoka était si jeune, mais déjà si forte et courageuse.</p><p>“J'aurai adoré, mais malheureusement elle n'est plus de ce monde depuis un an.” répondit Anakin.</p><p>“Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine.” dit Ahsoka.</p><p>“Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est normal que tu te poses des questions.” répondit Anakin en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.</p><p>“Mais tu vas pouvoir rencontrer mes parents, Soka, tes grands-parents,” répondit Padmé. “Je vais organiser cela, d'accord ?”</p><p>“D'accord.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>